If You Think You Know Me
by SaiyanLegend1
Summary: In 3 years Kags goes through changes like every teen does. But the events in her life have made her a little unstable...SessKag
1. Enough is Enough

This is my first attempt at a fic so please be kind to me...I know you wont but I feel better asking.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue. You wouldn't get much anyway.

If You Think You Know Me

Kagome finally had enough. Enough of the jewel shards, enough of the feudal age, and above all, enough of people in general. She was sick of it, tired of it, and wanted to get away from it. Kagome knew if she stayed here much longer it would probably drive her mad. Unfortunately, there was something keeping the poor girl from just leaving this life behind her. Honor. Simple as that. Honor held her here. That was the only thing keeping her from jumping down the old well back to her own time, and it infuriated her that she cared enough to make sure the Shikon no Tama didn't fall into the wrong hands. Namely Naraku's hands.

Kagome's friends probably thought that she stayed here for Inuyasha, and at one point that would have been true. If Inuyasha cared for her in that way he sure had a way of showing it. Kagome knew that Kikyo couldn't be blamed for his indesision. That was his own damn fault. She decided that six months ago, where as her feelings for the hanyou died one short year after she first arrived in the Warring States Era.

She thought she had loved him, but then again how many people like Inuyasha do you meet after all. Kagome had realized that her feelings were misplaced on him, and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life chasing after someone who couldn't decide if he cared for her or not.

Even the old 'sit' command was getting annoying. Seeing the bad tempered hanyou face-plant into the dirt multiple times on a daily basis could only be so funny for so long. But she continued to do it for normalcy's sake.

On a number of ocasions Kagome had even considered walking straight up to Naraku and handing him the shards she had and saying "Here do whatever the fuck you want with them I'm outta here" and leaving for good. If nothing else than to see the look on his face when she did it. Yes it was rather frightening to her when she had first started thinking about it. Now she thought of it more as a joke than anything. Though she knew that she was probably the only one in exsistance that would find that funny.

To everyone she knew here in the past her personality hadn't changed much. She was still the sunny little miko girl that they had first met. Physically though she had changed quite a bit, her figure was now that of a young woman and no longer that of an akward teen. She had let her hair grow long and it now tickled the back of her thighs. Kagome's wardrobe had also changed dramatically, from a white and green school uniform to camoflauge pants, a black tank top, and black hiking boots.

The most startling change in Kagome though happened in that last month. One day when she arrived back in the past her friends had to do a double take. Kagome it seems had spent entirely too much time around youkai. She had painted single stripes on her cheeks, shoulders, and wrists in dark green, had put purple shadow on the lids of her eyes and had purchased and applied fang caps to her teeth. Anyone from a distance would think her a youkai.

When asked about this radical change in apearance she simply replied "Well at least someone can't say I _look_ weak." Sango it seemed was the only one who understood why she would go to such extreme lengths to make herself look stronger. Sango knew that strength was in the mind as well as the body, and if this is what Kagome needed to make herself feel confident then she would support her. She knew how hard it was on Kagome every time a youkai attacked them for their shards they would always target her because she looked the weakest out of all of them. Surely enough she ceased to be their first target in battle after her change.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore! She could see the rest of her time in the feudal age as if it had already happened. It was always the same thing over and over and over again. Oh a jewel shards there. Oh youkai there. Oh one of Naraku's traps again. Naraku particularly pissed her off, because he was a liar. You can always trust a liar to lie to you. It was always the same with him, some kind of trap or some manner of deception. No wonder Kagura wants to get away from him. That sort of thing gets bothersome when you're on the receiving end of it. Kagome couldn't imagine what it was like having to be the one constantly setting it all up. In that instant she swore to herself that the next thing that happens, if it has happened before, if she's already delt with the situation, she was going to lose it. Big time.

Inuyasha, who had been walking ahead of her, suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Kagome held her breath. "What is it Inuyasha?" She almost dreaded the answer. Inuyasha growled low in his throat drawing Tetsuaiga from its sheath.

"Sesshoumaru." He growled. Kagome blinked…That did it, someone was going to die today by her hands and she didn't care who it was.

I know it's short. The next chapter should be bigger. R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too. Send in votes for pairings. Sorry Inu/Kag fans hes not gonna be with her this time.


	2. Heads will Roll

Hello everyone here's chapter 2 I really didnt think I'd crank this out so fast. It just sort of came out.

**LMchick10:**I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you keep reading.

Disclaimer:Roses are red Violets are blue I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you.

If You Think You Know Me

The Inu-tachi were all posed and ready for battle except for Kagome. She stood stone still, her bangs covering her eyes, and her fists clenched into balls attempting to keep her raging temper under control as Sesshoumaru stepped onto the road.

"Stay back! He's mine!" Inuyasha yelled. This was all way too familiar for the poor miko. As the brothers began to fight as they always had Kagome sank to the ground and dug her hands into the ground to try and release some anger from her system. Miroku tried to get her to move to a safer location, but she wouldn't budge.

Hours passed and the girl from the future simply watched from her position on the ground. And with every minute that passed a little more patience wore away. For the hundredth time they landed and stared each other down.

"Give it up little brother. You are inferior to me." Sesshoumaru sneered. Thus the fight picked up right where it had left off. Kagome bolted up from her position on the ground and stiffly strode over to her yellow backpack and began riffling through it.

"Kagome-sama, what are you doing?" Miroku asked unsurely. He looked over to Sango worriedly, silently asking if she was any wiser to what was happening. The taijiya shook her head in a negative answer and turned to her friend.

"Please Kagome tell us what you're planning to do. You're worrying us." Sango pleaded.

"Kagome you're not gonna try 'n stop them from fighting are you?" Shippo jumped onto her shoulder as if in an attempt to stop her. When she finally found what she had been searching for she reached up and plucked him off her shoulder and set him on the ground and knelt beside him.

"Shippo I want you to cover your ears ok? This isn't going to feel very good to your ears and I don't want you hurt ok?" The miko quietly instructed the little kit. As she stood Miroku noted the strange silver object in her hand and his eyes widened.

"But Kagome-sama! You said you only brought that with you for your mother's peace of mind." The monk exclaimed. Kagome ignored his words and stalked purposefully towards the battling brothers. When she was within a good range without being in immediate danger she brought the aforementioned object up and took aim.

A terribly loud sound echoed throughout the clearing causing all youkai ears in the area to ring, and for those with particularly acute hearing caused them to nearly bleed. As soon as the sound cleared, Inuyasha's head whipped around with his ears flat against his head to stare at the miko from the future in blatant shock. Then as one the entire group looked over to Sesshoumaru who was now down on one knee clutching his right hip as crimson blood began to soak through his hakama.

Shippo slowly and shakily removed his hands from his ears, his eyes wide at the sight before him. Kagome, who he considered his mother, had just taken down the great taiyoukai of the western lands in one hit. He turned to his adoptive mother to see her in the same position as when she had fired her weapon. Her face set in a stony expression that would give Sesshoumaru a run for his money.

Sesshoumaru's face was contorted in a look of pain and absolute confusion. "_What manner of weapon is that? It is too dangerous to remain here until I can learn more about it. I'll not be caught off guard again."_ And with that thought he summoned his magical cloud beneath him and flew away.

After he had vanished into the clouds Inuyasha stomped over to Kagome growling "Why did you interfere? I could have handled him on my own." He ground out between gritted teeth. Kagome figured telling him that she just wanted them to stop fighting right then wasn't going to make the situation any better. So she came up with something on the spot.

"Maybe I wanted to see if he could dodge bullets…apparently he can't." She answered smirking. "Well at the very least we wont be seeing him around for a while. His pride will be smarting after being injured by a mere human." The miko added snickering. They all openly stared at her as if she had grown a second head while she calmly walked over to her bag and placed the pistol inside.

"Kagome you're amazing!" Shippo beamed. Kagome knowingly smiled at him.

"Yeah I know." She answered simply.

* * *

Out in the forest near the Inu-tachi a dark figure sat crouched in the darkness gingerly holding his hands over his ears. "What kind of horrid creature makes my eardrums bleed?" He muttered in a dark voice. (very dark ne? hehe)

* * *

Sesshoumaru found a small secluded spring about fifty miles from his place of injury. His ears were still ringing from the sound that that weapon had produced. When he landed he found he could not place a great deal of weight on his left side. This made him realize that the projectile that had been used was still inside his body and he had to remove it before he could heal properly. So with great effort he managed to remove his armor and his hakama. He then sat down to assess the damage to his person. 

The taiyoukai was shocked to find only a small point of entry just above his hip bone. The wound would have to be made bigger if there was to be any chance of removal. Steeling himself he used his claws to widen the wound in his side. When that was done he began probing for the object which had pierced him. When he found and removed the offending thing he was baffled. Not only was it ridiculously small, it wasn't even sharp. For something like this to have broken through his armor it would have had to be traveling at an incredible speed.

Sesshoumaru thought back to the moment he was struck. There was a strange youkai there he recalled. The female had looked vaguely familiar. "_Wait. That was Inuyasha's wench. Why did she dress herself as a youkai?_" He had no answer to this question. But as he thought back he found that she had been holding a strange object in her hands. The girl didn't seem to be in her right mind either. There was no change in her scent, no speeding or slowing of her pulse. Her scent remained the same and her heart never wavered. He was certain that it was she who had shot him. "_That object in her hand was some kind of weapon. And it uses these as projectiles._" He concluded. "_I shall see if she will continue to use this weapon and find a way to remove it. I'll not have something like that traveling in my lands._" It was a good idea to destroy this problem quickly before others learned the secret to crafting these things.

* * *

Inuyasha turned back to look at Kagome for the fiftieth time in the last four hours. It was strange to him that there had been no change in her scent or heart rate in that instant when she fired at his brother. Though he would not say so to anyone but himself he was worried for his friend. He had heard once that humans, if faced with too many ordeals at once, tended to lose their grasp on themselves. But she seemed just fine now that Sesshoumaru was gone. 

Inuyasha wondered if he could convince Kagome's mother to get her to leave the gun behind the next time she went home. The only problem with that plan was that he didn't want the poor woman to worry about her daughter anymore than necessary. He sighed heavily and turned back to look at her again, and promptly tripped over a particularly large stone in the road and fell flat on his face.

Everyone was silent for three whole seconds before erupting into peals of laughter. Inuyasha blushed madly right up to the roots of his hair in embarrassment. But through it he could hear the miko's light melodic laughter ringing through the trees, and that made it worth it. "Yeah, yeah very funny shut up." He grumbled into the dirt beneath him.

"Well that'll teach you to not watch where you're going." Kagome managed to get out between fits of giggles. They continued to laugh while their hanyou friend wiped the dirt off his face. When the laughter finally died down they continued on their way, Inuyasha paying careful attention to where he was stepping for a time. Suddenly all went quiet and the white haired hanyou felt a chill in his body. He stopped in confusion and turned to the others, only to see Kagome once again standing stock still in the middle of the road with her hands fisted at her sides.

"Kagome?" Sango asked cautiously. The young miko looked up at her friend and sister. Her eyes, normally multiple layers of beautiful blue, were now a stormy grey and almost opaque in appearance. One word was all she had to use to explain her sudden mood shift.

"Kouga…" Kagome said quietly. Again and again and again. It didn't matter how many times she said she didn't want him, he kept coming back. Sesshoumaru showing up this morning had been the straw to break the camels back and now she was seriously considering shooting Kouga too.

Miroku didn't like the look in her eyes. Kagome looked positively murderous at the moment. He didn't doubt that should Inuyasha and Kouga start fighting, Kouga would likely be leaving with a few extra holes in his body.

In a sudden gust of wind Kouga was there in front of Kagome holding her hands in his. But before Miroku could step in to save the poor wolf, Inuyasha , in a startling show of concern for his rival spoke in a hushed but no less urgent tone.

"Hey wolf, this really isn't a good time for you to be hanging around. I think it'd be best if you left now and came back later." Strangely enough the hanyou didn't want Kouga to be incapacitated for who knows how long. He had grown accustomed to having him pop up from time to time and fighting him for Kagome. It gave him something to do that didn't involve the jewel shards. Kouga kept him on his toes and if the miko lost it again like she did with Sesshoumaru then it was likely that the wolf would be too scared to come back…"_But since when has that dumb wolf listened to anything I have to say?_" he thought bitterly. And sure enough.

"And what will you do if I don't?" He asked haughtily. "I wanna be with my woman and you got no rights to her so I'm free to do as I please" The wolf finished in a snippy tone. Inuyasha ground his teeth in aggravation but he had to try and keep his cool. Because if he started yelling then Kouga would start then they would start fighting and the hanyou didn't care to see how good Kagome's aim was with that thing.

"Kagome is part of my pack Kouga. Please try to observe the rules properly." He stated this as calmly as he could though a bit of his anger seeped into his voice. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were stunned by this somewhat angry but for the most part calm side of Inuyasha in the face of his biggest rival. Shippo caught on first to what Inuyasha was trying to do and immediately tried to help.

"Yeah that's right Kouga, Inuyasha is pack leader so you **have** to have permission from him first to see her. She isn't your mate yet so his word holds over yours." This statement got a look of thanks from the hanyou. At that moment Sango remembered all she had been taught about canine youkai and decided to try and help too.

"Yes Kouga regardless of your status as leader of the wolf youkai of the east, pack law still forces you to adhere to Inuyasha in things concerning Kagome. If you ignore these laws your pack might lose confidence in your ability to lead and you could lose you position as your pack leader." Miroku looked impressed with her knowledge while nodding in agreement.

Kouga looked torn. He had really wanted to take Kagome back with him this time. He hadn't known that the mutt even knew about the laws of the pack. But he couldn't take her and risk being renounced by his pack, he would have to listen just this once.

"Alright, have it your way mutt. I'll come back later you can count on it." With that said he took off in a whirlwind of dirt. Though they hadn't noticed, when a fight did not ensue as usual Kagome had come back to herself and had watched the proceedings with fascination. "_Huh…pack law…I'll have to ask Inuyasha about that."_ She thought to herself.

"Well that's a relief. At least he left." The young miko said quietly. The others looked at her cautious at first then they calmed seeing back to her usual cheery disposition. They all smiled and nodded. "Hey it's starting to get dark can we rest here?" She asked sweetly. Inuyasha didn't want to risk her going back into wacko mode again so instead of arguing he tested the air.

"I can smell a spring near here I guess this is as good a place as any." He said uncaringly. Kagome, happy that he didn't fuss at her for asking this once, set about making dinner for everyone. None of them ever noticed the little insect perched in the bushes nearby.

* * *

A/N: Ok just so everyone knows Kagome isn't going to go all crazy, but being in the feudal age during such an imressionable age as 15-18will do things to you. I'm still waiting for votes for the pairings. If I don't get any I'm gonna have to chose myself -- 

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too.


	3. Head Drama

Wow I'm just crankin these suckers out aren't I? It's just flying out of my head and onto the computer.

**AngelMaiden:** I can safely say that yes she is and I did want it that way. I'm glad you are enjoying the fic so far I hope I don't disappoint you.

**crazy-for-inuyasha:**Thank you I'm happy you like the story so far. And sorry but no Inu/Kag votes this is gonna be a non cannon pairing. But I wholly agree with the Mir/San pair. They're so cute.

**Katina:**Hello Katina here is more like you asked.

Disclaimer: Roses are red Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you.

If You Think You Know Me

Naraku rubbed his ears in annoyance. He had no idea what could have produced a sound like that but without a doubt the little group of shard hunters would find the answer for him. He was still hearing ghosts of the ringing in his ears that had ensued shortly after that horribly loud bang.

The dark hanyou gazed through Kanna's mirror intently searching for answers. The group had set up camp not long ago at the suggestion of the miko. He knew that something strange had occurred when the half-breed didn't complain but simply informed them of a spring nearby.

Whatever it was that had happened it seemed that either the girl or Inuyasha himself was responsible. From the look of the groups attitude the reincarnation must have been the source of the hanyou's unrest. His interest peaked when the slayer came to sit beside the miko girl and began whispering.

"Kagome.." she began unsure of how to word her question. "I have been meaning to ask you…" again she paused. Kagome cocked her head to the side in puzzlement at her friends unusual attitude.

"What is it Sango?" She asked her unsure of where this was going. Sango shifted a little uncomfortable.

"Why did you really shoot Sesshoumaru today?" She blurted out, but thankfully not too loud. Naraku nearly blanched. "_The girl attacked Sesshoumaru?_" He thought disbelievingly. Her change in appearance was not lost on him either. She could nearly pass for a youkai with the way she looked now.

Now it was Kagome's turn to shift uncomfortably. She looked at Sango in a somewhat guilty fashion.

"I don't know really…I just sort of…snapped I guess." She said under her breath. The taijiya eyed her worriedly.

"What do you mean…snapped?" She asked her eyes almost pleading for an answer. The miko sighed in a resigned manner.

"I'm not really sure myself, but I've been going through these little phases where I…I don't know I just felt like I wanted them to stop fighting right then, and I would have done almost anything, it feels like, to get them to stop." She admitted. "I'm not entirely sure but things that seem to have happened over and over again are what I think sets it off." She said worriedly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked looking a little hurt. Kagome's eyes widened in realization that Sango might take it a little personal that she hadn't told her yet.

"Oh Sango, I didn't want you all to worry about me. I didn't think it would get so out of hand." The miko told her adoptive sister apologetically. The girls little moment was interrupted when Miroku suddenly began coughing and spluttering dropping his bowl of ramen on the ground. Kagome simply rolled her eyes. "Chew your food Miroku geeze you're such an animal." She called to him as his coughing fit died down. Inuyasha nearly fell off of the tree branch he was sitting in laughing.

Naraku dismissed Kanna so he could think. He was no closer to finding out what he had set out to learn but watching them had been very informative. "_Hmm, what could this mean? I must know. If this can be used against them I just might get the remaining jewel fragments sooner than expected, and I might get myself a pretty little prize in the process."_ He thought smirking to himself.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rose from his resting position against a tree and slipped back into his hakama and armor. Assured that everything was in order he set out to relocate his pack. Though pack was a very lose term to be used. There wasn't much of a pack to return to. But being the alpha male, all that meant to him was that every member was important. 

Speeding through the woods the Taiyoukai noted that his side was still sore, but he paid it no mind. He had been away from his pack all day and that was simply too long. Before it would not have mattered but now there was a pup in the pack to be looked out for, and he'd be damned if any harm came to her because he was careless.

It was not that he had feelings for the girl, but she was his responsibility. This was made difficult however since she seemed to have imprinted him as her surrogate father and now his paternal instinct became active when she was in danger.

He picked up the scent of his camp and slowed his pace. He could hear the voices of his pack in the distance. As he cleared the tree line he heard a familiar jovial cry.

"Sesshoumaru-sama you have returned!" The little girl leapt up from her place by the fire and ran to him. "Rin is so happy you are back." She smiled brightly up at him. Then she noted the state of his clothes and gasped. "Sesshoumaru-sama you have been hurt!" Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath for not thinking to try and remove some of the blood stains on his hakama before returning.

"Do not worry yourself Rin the wound was minor. This Sesshoumaru is capable of sustaining more than this in battle." He said this merely for the girl's sake, it was not as if he truly cared, it was simply easier than having her worry about him senselessly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A loud squawky voice called out. The owner of the voice was the other member of his pack and his self-proclaimed retainer Jaken. When he came scuttling up over the hill, if Sesshoumaru hadn't been so good at hiding the way he was feeling, he would have erupted into uproarious laughter at the sight the imp made covered head to toe in all manner of flowers and weeds. As it stood however, if he had decided to go ahead and laugh the imp might have died from shock. "Sesshoumaru-sama you have been injured!" Jaken cried. "Who could have harmed you in such a way!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and proceeded over to the campfire and settled himself down. He refused to admit aloud that it had not been a youkai which had harmed him, but a human girl. True a human girl which painted her face to resemble a youkai, but a human none the less. And he was still no closer to understanding the reasoning behind her change in looks. There seemed to be no reason behind it at all other than to simply alter her appearance. Sesshoumaru did not enjoy the feeling of ignorance. He would find out not only the nature of that weapon she possessed, but the reason for the girl giving herself a deceiving appearance.

* * *

The next morning Sango suggested that they take the day off to relax outside in the fresh air for a bit. Inuyasha of course was very against the idea of 'wasting a day doing nothing'. But several pleas and a 'sit' command later had Miroku meditating in the shade of a large tree, Sango and Kagome enjoying a nice swin in the cool spring nearby, and Shippo spralwed out with a coloring book Kagome had brought from her time while Inuyasha sat grumbling in the tree above Miroku. 

Kagome and Sango eventually returned from their swim talking and laughing about this and that. Shippo bounded up to them to show the girls what he had colored. Kagome smiled and picked him up in a hug. When she put him down she skipped over to her bag and pulled out a Twizzlers bag and gave him one. She then proceeded to sit down and pull out a very small box. She opened it and began applying the contents to her face, shoulders, and wrists. Stripes in place she returned the box to her bag. She then took out a smaller box and opened it. She then applied it to the lids of her eyes then replaced this box into her bag as well. Finally she opened a pouch on the front of here bag and pulled out yet another small box. When she opened this one she took out a pair of what looked like youkai fangs and snapped them into place on her canines.

Her new look in place she looked first at Sango, then Shippo, then Miroku, and finally Inuyasha.

"Sango, go wake Miroku up I have a game I want us all to play." She said grinning, her newly applied fangs poking out over her bottom lip.

"Ok." The taijiya replied and made her way over to the monk still locked in meditation. "Houshi-sama wake up, Kagome wants us to play a game." She called out to him but he didn't seem to hear her so she tried getting closer. "Houshi-sama wake up, Kagome wants---" Sango trailed off and she blushed deeply in anger. A resounding slap was heard in the clearing. Miroku was now splayed out on the ground rubbing a very red hand print on his face. "You hentai! Why can't you keep your hands to yourself!" The flustered slayer yelled. Miroku knew that saying anything now would earn him another slap so he wisely kept quiet.

"Come on you two, come on Inuyasha let's play a game." Kagome said smiling and shaking her head at her friends antics. Inuyasha was about to tell her to forget it, but when she got like this she could easily make him get intimate with the ground if he said the wrong thing.

"Keh, fine whatever." Was all he said as he jumped out of the tree. Shippo bounded up next to the hanyou and asked what was on everyones mind.

"So what's the name of the game, and how do we play?" He asked. The miko smiled with a mischevious glint in her eye.

"It's called Truth or Dare." She answered smirking.

* * *

A/N: Alright chapter 3! (jumps and cheers around the room) Ok so far we have a vote for Miroku and Sango. And a vote for Inu and Kagome (how did this happen?) I said it in the first chap and I'll repeat it here. This will not be the cannon couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. All votes for this pairing are void and will not be counted. 

You guys are great and I hope anyone who read this fic doesn't leave disapointed.

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too.


	4. Crazy is a relative term

A/N: I have noticed that I haven't been getting a whole lot of votes...or reviews for that matter so I'll narrow down the selection some. Vote for Kagome to be with Sesshy, Naraku, or Kouga. Anyother pairings that don't involve Kagome are also welcome. We already have 2 for a Mir/San couple.

**LMChick10:** Thank you for your vote that brings the votes up to a grand total of 2. Both for Mir/San. heh imagine that. I hope I updated soon enough for you this is becoming very fun for me to write.

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you.

If You Think You Know Me

Insane laughter echoed through the forest, frightening the nearby wildlife into hiding. The game had been a great success in Kagome's opinion though no one now had enough air to continue. The end of the game had Sango up in a tree flapping her arms wildly and crowing like a loon with two branches in her hands to serve as wings. Inuyasha sat upon the ground, haori missing, with his hair braided into pigtails and his face made up with Kagome's makeup, while coughing and spiting profusely attempting to get Miroku's taste off his lips, whom he had been dared to kiss. Miroku, who was also coughing and spiting, had a tiara on his head a tutu around his waist and point shoes on his feet, all while recovering from the severe embarrassment that comes from having to sing 'I Feel Like a Woman' without the music. Shippo was still giggling like a madman from when he ran up to that poor passerby crying "Daddy! Daddy! Why did you leave me!" While Kagome herself was clutching her sides with tears streaming down her face in her uncontrollable mirth, wearing Inuyasha's missing haori with her bangs gelled up into spikes which stuck up at odd angles all around the crown of her head. Yes a very successful game if she did say so herself.

* * *

Naraku stared through Kanna's mirror with a very disturbed expression on his face. "_They've lost their minds…_" He thought bemusedly as he watched, not knowing that he had caught them at the end of a rather destructive game of Truth or Dare.

* * *

Sesshoumaru listened to his scout's report in perpetual boredom. Much of the information that he had to give about the surrounding land he already knew. 

"So you have nothing new to report then? There is absolutely nothing that requires my immediate attention?" He asked in a tone that told the young youkai that he'd better finish quickly if he wanted to keep his head.

"Well Sesshoumaru-sama…I was hesitant to bring this up since I wasn't sure I had even seen it myself." He began. And with a look from Sesshoumaru that could freeze the ocean he hastily continued. "You see I was walking along the commercial roads when a human traveler passed by muttering about how 'if you travel with youkai they will drive you mad' or some such nonsense along those lines. What struck me though was that he kept looking behind him and sighing and expressing pity about someone or another-"

"Get on with it." Sesshoumaru demanded. "This Sesshoumaru cares not for the details at this moment." It was very clear to the Taiyoukai that his scout was stalling.

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama!" He cried while bowing profusely. "Well then a long story short my lord. I believe I saw your half brother and his companions on the road, and it looked as if they had gone mad. Every single one of them." As the scout divulged this news to the silver haired lord it took everything he had to keep his icy exterior intact and not allow the confusion that sprang forth to show on his face.

He had expected many things to be returned about the hanyou and his pack, but this confused him even more than when he had been assaulted by that woman Inuyasha travels with. However, as much as he wished to investigate this new development, he had to stay clear until he could dig up some information on that strange weapon the girl carried.

"I see…You are dismissed." At this command the scout bowed once more and sped away. With that out of the way he turned to his pack in one fluid motion. "Rin, mount Ah-Un we are going to be traveling very quickly." He said in somewhat softer tones what he had been using few moments ago.

"Yes my lord." She beamed at him. While mounting the two headed dragon she spoke up once again. "Where are we going Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked merely for the sake of knowing. She didn't truly mind where they went as long as she could stay with her Sesshoumaru-sama. He did not see any harm in satisfying her curiosity, for she rarely asked for anything at all.

"We are going home." Was all he said before taking to the air with Ah-Un in tow with Rin and Jaken on its back.

* * *

After putting themselves back in order the Inu-tachi felt much better, albeit a little embarrassed, after their liberating little game. Shortly thereafter Inuyasha insisted that they try to at least make it to the next village before night fall. Figuring they may as well so they would have a warm place to sleep that night, they packed up and headed out. 

"Hey Kagome, how are you feeling? Better after a little break?" Sango asked, happy to see the girl that she considered a little sister seemingly back to her normal self. The blue eyed miko turned to her friend, looking at her first not understanding why she would ask that then sighing in realization.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything. Now you're always going to be asking me that. I wanted to avoid that." She replied sorrowfully. The taijiya looked ashamed that she had put a damper on her best friend's mood.

"I'm sorry Kagome. You're right I shouldn't have brought it up." Sango looked to be on the edge of tears, so Kagome decided to lighten the mood considerably.

"I got a picture of Inuyasha and Miroku kissing." The miko smirked evilly. Sango's head snapped up quicker than lighting. "I'll give it to you so you can blackmail Miroku into not asking every girl in the village to bare his child. What do you say to that?" It was almost to good to be true! A way to keep Miroku away from other women for good. He would stay with her the whole time, if nothing else than to make certain that she didn't start flashing the picture around, but it was a start.

After handing the picture to Sango Kagome finally noticed something was missing from the usual group. Kilala was gone! Where was Kilala?

"Sango where is Kilala? I just now noticed she isn't here." She inquired, worried for their feline friend. Sango looked strangely at Kagome for a moment before answering.

"She fell ill a day before you came back…You didn't notice she wasn't here till just now?" The slayer was confused as to how she could have missed that. The miko blushed up to the roots of her raven hair.

"A lot has happened since I got back ok?" Kagome felt a little embarrassed that she hadn't noticed for so long. Then something about what Sango said settled in. "She's sick? Was it serious?" She asked now concerned. The taijiya smiled lightly.

"It wasn't anything too bad, but it might have gotten worse than just a fever if she strained herself too much so I left her at Kaede's village." She explained. "When she's feeling better she'll come and find us, not to worry." Sango assured the distraught miko.

As their conversation came to an end the village came into sight. This was a good thing since the sun was getting ready to set once more. Going about the usual routine, they found themselves at a nice inn in the middle of town enjoying a nice hot meal.

* * *

They had arrived at the western palace about an hour ago and all that needed his immediate attention was finally out of the way. Now he found himself walking through the halls with long purposeful strides, making his way towards his personal library. If there was any information on weapons like the kind Inuyasha's wench had used, he was sure to find it here.

* * *

A/N: Hehe Sesshy is gonna have a hard time finding info on something that doesn't exsist yet. I had noticed that every time the group plays Truth or Dare in a fic, the authors always spell out exactly what happened when it was happening.It seemed that no matter howI typed it, it didn't look right so instead I only typed the end result of their game. I was laughing typing it so I hope you find it as funny as I did. I thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Reviews make my world go round. 

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too.


	5. The Pack That Binds Us

A/N: I feel it necessary to say here that I, at the moment, am unable to do Inu/Kag fics because I don't know Inuyasha's personality completely. I don't feel confident writing about him because I don't know every part of him yet and he would turn out terribly OOC if i tried to put him with Kagome, or tried to elaborate on a relationship involving him. That is why this fic is going to strictly be a main alternate pairing. Cannon sub pairings like San/Mir is ok. I feel I know them well enough to write about them together. I don't hate Inuyasha or anything, I just don't know his character very well. Don't worry Inu fans he will get someone.

**secretlover90:** Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked that part, I was dieing of laughter writing it. And I totally agree that they are good together. Thank you for your vote. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.

**Kikira-Lynn:** I'm glad you like the story so far. I know it makes sense, I'm just not confident enough to do it that way. I hope you keep reading anyway. Your feedback is appreciated.

**LMChick10:** Whee! another chapter for you! Thanks for that vote it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

**AngelMaiden:** Yes! I made you laugh! That's good! I hope this is soon enough for you.

**sakitakono: **I'm glad you found it so funny, it was super fun to write. I'm happy the story is to your liking and hope you keep reading.

Disclaimer:Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you.

If You Think You Know Me

Sesshoumaru had been searching for hours for information on that strange silver weapon he had been assaulted with, and he was no closer to an answer as to what it was. Absently tossing a scroll to the side he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. The knowledge contained within these walls had never failed him before now. Striding over to a desk in the room he gently sat down in front of it, and his head uncharacteristically fell on to the desk with a loud smack.

The Taiyoukai growled low in his throat in frustration. "_I have been here for hours, and the closest I have gotten to finding anything like that thing are the muskets that the foreigners are bringing over to trade for silver and silk._" As similar as it was in theory to what had injured him, the one the girl possessed seemed far more intricate and complex, and certainly much smaller.

The moon had reached its zenith in the sky by the time the young lord got frustrated by his lack of progress and retired to his room. Removing his boots, his armor, then his clothing, Sesshoumaru slipped in between the sheets of his bedding and settled himself in, burying his face into his tail and shutting his eyes.

* * *

Kagome's sapphire blue eyes snapped open as she bolted upright from her sleeping position panting heavily. Wildly looking this way and that she finally calmed herself in the realization that it had been only a dream which had frightened her. A dream that even now was slipping away from her. 

Figuring that some fresh air would do her some good, she quietly stood and tip-toed out of the room. Sighing deeply and running her hand through her dark tresses she sat down on the steps of the inn.

"You know, you shouldn't be out here alone." A rough voice spoke from behind the sleepy miko eliciting a muffled yelp from her as she spun around to find Inuyasha standing over her. "We may be in a village, and that provides some protection, but you have what the youkai out there want. Don't think that a few pathetic human guards are goin' to stop them. Besides as a part of the pack you have to consider your responsibility to Shippo." He continued stretching his body while he spoke.

"A part of the…pack?" Kagome asked. "That reminds me, you never referred to us like that before…what does it mean? And exactly what are these laws?" As she fired off these questions the hanyou realized that while Shippo and even Sango understood at least a little bit, Kagome and Miroku were very much in the dark concerning inu youkai.

"Well…I guess you have a right to know." He sighed knowing that this probably wasn't the best time to start going over all the rules and guidelines with her. "Ok first off, the reason why I never used the term before was because I wasn't sure that you all accepted me as leader. And since I'm the only inu youkai in the group, without me as leader there wouldn't really be a pack unless you started abiding by our laws, which would be hard since you're human." At that last comment Kagome huffed in indignant anger.

"And why would that stop me?" She demanded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head knowing she would take offense to that particular comment.

"It's because you lack certain instincts that inu youkai possess." He explained as calmly as he could. With this explanation his miko friend shrank back with a small flush on her cheeks.

"Oh…" Was all she said. She recovered quickly though. "Ok umm…what about what you said about me having responsibility to Shippo?" Inuyasha figured she would ask this.

"Well, technically its not just Shippo but any pups that are in the pack." He clarified. "Since Shippo is the only pup in the pack currently, he's all you have to worry about. Being the lead female in the pack it's your responsibility to protect and see to the needs of the pups in the pack. You would probably take offense to being called the alpha bitch so I'll try not to call you that. Humans seem to think it's some kind of insult." As her friend explained this to her Kagome began to nod showing she was understanding what was being conveyed to her.

"What exactly does the term 'pack' mean to you as an inu youkai?" This had been burning on her mind since he had first used the word. Inuyasha seemed to think hard about this for a moment before answering.

"I guess the closest thing that humans have to compare it to is family." The hanyou answered still thinking about it. Kagome's face twisted into a look of deep thought before speaking again.

"But wouldn't that mean you and Sesshoumaru were part of the same pack?" It seemed like a strange concept to the miko. Inuyasha scrunched up his nose as his ears flattened against his head like he had smelled something unpleasant.

"I suppose yes we are, but he wasn't around much when I was small. So I never got used to him being the alpha male. As I grew up we started fighting for dominance of the pack and eventually I just left on my own. We are family…but not pack. Does that make sense?" He looked to his friend for confirmation. She nodded her head in affirmation though still looking a bit confused.

"So then, what are we to you? Your family?" Kagome was still a bit lost in the subject, and was determined to learn and understand this new side to Inuyasha. He cocked his head to the side in thought.

"Sort of…It's hard to put into words like this. The members of the pack, that being you, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo, belong to me. And as such I am responsible for protecting you, providing for you, and expanding the pack. I guess you could say I'm lucky you guys accepted me as leader. Stray inu youkai usually aren't trusted, because more often than not strays are pack members who have been renounced by their pack. That and I'm half human. Not very good odds for finding a pack willing to have me." He seemed satisfied that he had explained properly.

"So…What was that comment you mentioned about Kouga not being allowed to see me unless you said so?" Kagome really wanted to know this, because Kouga had left **without** fighting Inuyasha after he had brought up pack law.

"Because he's an outsider and not a part of this pack he has to get my approval to have you. If he hadn't listened and taken you away, others of his kind and ours would have known from your scent that I didn't approve. This would harm his image to his pack and they might have renounced him as alpha male. The only one I can't tell to just leave like that is Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha knew that this would make her feel better about Kouga showing up claiming he was going to just take her to his to be 'his woman'. He was rewarded with one of her dazzling smiles. Unfortunately it faded quickly.

"Why is Sesshoumaru any different?" This puzzled her slightly, it couldn't be because Sesshoumaru himself was a pack leader because Kouga was too. The hanyou closed his eyes in annoyance before answering.

"It's because he's family and he's older." This fact seemed to rub him the wrong way. But Kagome understood now. Sesshoumaru was Inuyasha's older brother, they shared the same blood and Sesshoumaru was born first. His age and shared blood prevented Inuyasha from ordering him to leave.

"Thank you Inuyasha. You've helped me understand, if only a little bit. I'm going back inside." She gave him one last smile before leaving. Inuyasha got up to follow her but stopped cold. He tested the air a few times before truning back out to face the village. "_What was that? It smelled like a cat…a **big** cat._" He sniffed again then growled placing his hand on the hilt of Tetsuaiga. His ears craned around to listen behind him when he picked up the sound of shuffling feet.

"I sensed a great amount of jaki in the area. Inuyasha what's happening?" Miroku came to stand by his companion's side, no traces of being asleep moments ago present in his violet eyes.

"Dunno. It smells like a big cat or somethin'." He answered scrunching his nose.

All of the sudden Inuyasha shivered. When Miroku looked at him questoningly the hanyou looked disturbed. "I got a bad feeling just now…something isn't right." Inuyasha had gotten this kind of feeling before, right before… "Where is Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh I woke up and she was sitting on her blanket awake already. Why?" The monk was confused as to why this would be brought up now. Just then they heard three sets of footsteps coming from inside the inn. One was slow and puposeful, one was loud and fast as if running, and the other was more like the sound of an animal scrambling to get somewhere quickly.

"Kagome! Please snap out of it!" They heard Sango yelling almost in a panic.

"Kagome where are you going?" It was Shippo calling after her. Inuyasha whirled around and he saw Kagome taking long slow strides through the hallway with her bow in hand, her face set in that same stony expression he had seen on her face only twice before. Her heart beat steady, and her scent flat and even. Not like her usual scent which was always changing with her emotions.

"Sango! What's going on? Why is she like this?" Inuyasha knew that if anyone could tell them what triggered this horrible change Sango was their best bet. Sango, knowing the answer they wanted to hear, gave it quickly.

"I had woken up earlier to notice Kagome coming in and she just smiled and sat down…but after a few seconds she just froze. When I asked her what was wrong, all she said was 'I sense jewel shards' and didn't move until after Miroku had left." The slayer said all this as quickly as she could. Kagome just walked right past them all seemingly only intent on leaving the village.

"Kagome! Come back!" Inuyasha called after her, but she didn't seem to hear him. He turned to the others with an urgent look in his amber eyes. "She's going after the youkai out there!" Everyone's eyes widened in alarm and ran after her. Kagome broke into a run herself after clearing the inn, heart never changing, scent never wavering.

* * *

A/N: Something I forgot to mention. I noticed in the first few chapters that I had forgoten Kilala lol. That is why she is sick in the story. Don't worry Kilala fans she'll show up soon. Another thing that needs adressing. We now have 2 votes for a Sess/Kag pairing. The scales will be tipped in that direction unless we get votes for other pairings in the near future. 

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too.


	6. Plans are Made

A/N: We now have 3 votes for Sess/Kag and its starting to look that way. Mind you if we start getting votes for, say, Kouga or Naraku then the scales will be tipped lightly in that direction. I would like to thank all of you guys for reading my fic. It feels good to know that you enjoy it so much.

**LMChick10**: Hey glad to see you're still with me and enjoy the story so much. Here is more and i hope you like it.

**ADSV:** Whoa! thats a BIG review. I'm ecstatic. And I'm happy that you think the story is so good. I think being around demons so much would effect you, ya know? I'm glad you liked that truth or dare scene. Wouldn't you think they were crazy coming arcoss them like that? lol. You have to remember that once she runs out of ammo, that's it, until she can go back to her time and get more. Yes I agree many authors depict Kagome as being helpless. But that's not the case in this one (I hope). I wouldn't know too much about the lack of strategy or anything. They seem to work well together. But it's not like they sit down every night to discuss battle tactics, they're friends not soldiers. I don't think I would do something so horrid to poor Inu as to make him lose his pack. And don't worry I won't kill Shippo I think he's too cute to kill.

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you.

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

Sprinting through the village, all Kagome could think about was killing the youkai for disturbing what would have otherwise been a peaceful night. Voices called behind her, but they seemed distant. The miko followed her senses to the outskirts of the village, and when she exited the sanctity of the walls, plunged into the woods nearby. Clear from prying eyes she felt behind her, never altering her pace, placing her hand on the butt of her gun which she had secured into the back of her pants before leaving.

Chasing after their friend franticly they almost sighed in relief when Inuyasha caught up with her. But when he tried to grab her, the hanyou yanked back his hand almost immediately. He looked on in shock as Kagome continued to run as if nothing had happened.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Shippo called out to the hanyou in confusion. As they got closer to him they saw his hand was an angry red, and sizzling slightly. Inuyasha picked up his pace next to his friends looking at them worriedly. Miroku however had his eyes trained on the path ahead in concern.

"Kagome-sama's aura is growing at a very dangerous rate. She can't control that amount at her level of discipline." He said in a grave tone. "Inuyasha, Shippo, I think it would be in your best interest to make sure you don't get too close to Kagome-sama right now. She could unintentionally purify you." The cursed monk warned his demonic companions. Before they could reply to this frightening discovery, a horrible roar was heard from some distance ahead.

"Forget that! Kagome is gonna get herself killed!" Inuyasha shouted. Again before anyone could react, the roar resounded through the forest a second time along with a sickeningly familiar ear splitting bang. The Inu-tachi froze in place, then began running with all their strength, Inuyasha running at break-neck speed. Another horrible bang resounded through the trees along with a flash of pure white light.

When they finally caught up with Inuyasha, who was rooted to the spot lips slightly parted in mute shock, they saw Kagome kneeling next to a now dead tiger youkai removing two jewel shards from its head. But that was not what had shocked their friend into uncharacteristic silence, Kagome was bathed in purifying light which was slowly receding as her face regained emotion.

The miko looked up at her friends guiltily not quite meeting any of their eyes. For many long moments no one spoke, not quite sure what to say.

"I'm sorry you guys I should have said something, But I was afraid of what would happen if you knew." Kagome said all of this looking at the ground and not at the faces of her friends, she was certain they were angry with her for hiding the truth from them. But it was not anger she heard but Inuyasha's usual harsh remarks that came when he was relieved.

"You baka! You should of just came out and said something! Not just go running off killing youkai like a madwoman! Geeze! You could at least tell us that you want them dead right then stupid!" Even though the words that were spoken were cutting, the feeling behind them was relief. So instead of becoming more depressed like she would have in years past, the miko smiled and stood. Attempting to change the subject slightly Kagome spoke again.

"Well on the bright side, we have two more jewel shards to add to our collection." She giggled and placed the fragments into the small jar around her neck. "Come on guys we will need our rest for tomorrow." Kagome then began to make her way back to the village, the rest of them in tow.

* * *

Naraku prided himself on being able to figure out any puzzle, find any trap, and sort out every possible reaction his enemies would have to his own traps and schemes. He had not foreseen the radical change in the little miko, and that bothered him. Though he now knew the source of the horrid noise which had nearly deafened him, he did not know how the girl had come to possess such a weapon. 

How she acquired it however, was not of importance at this time. What was important was that she seemed to have no regard for anyone but herself when in that state of mind. When she fell into one of those 'phases' she had spoken of, she heard no one, and she acknowledged nothing but what she intended to kill.

Yes his plan to draw out this side of her to examine had been a success. He dismissed Kanna once more to leave himself in solitude. This would require precise tactics and careful planning. He would be patient, after all, he was going to possess the completed jewel eventually, why not have the guardian of the jewel too? The miko would be his, and she would kill her companions for him.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru snarled in irritation at being awoken in such a manner. Sitting up right in his bed he disentangled his arm from his tail and raked his claws through his long silver hair bidding the soldier entrance. For he knew that the servants were forbidden to shout in such a manner. The soldier quickly entered his elbow length emerald hair whipping behind him. 

"Kamada why have you awakened me in such a way?" The Taiyoukai looked beyond angry at this intrusion. Kamada's purple eyes, which were rimed with dark blue, widened in realization that he had disturbed his master's sleep. He bowed deeply in apology.

"Forgive me for disturbing you my lord, but you must know." Any sleep that was still fogging the young lord's mind instantly cleared at the urgency in his general's voice. "One of the scouts you sent out returned from the eastern border of the land, spouting off that the leader of the tiger youkai clan that wished an alliance with you is dead." Sesshoumaru instantly stood and began to dress while confirming what he was being told.

"The clan that wished for the western lands protection while searching for the fragments of the sacred jewel correct? The clan I rejected." Kamada nodded in affirmation.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. Their leader is dead. The scout said it was a miko who killed him." At this piece of news Sesshoumaru nearly dropped what he was doing.

"How was he killed?" The general didn't know why this was important, but also knew not to question the Taiyoukai.

"We believe he was purified Sesshoumaru-sama, and we found these within the remains." At this Kamada held out two small objects in his hand that Sesshoumaru immediately recognized.

"Tell your men to be weary Kamada. The miko who killed him is not in her right mind and should be avoided." Kamada once again widened his eyes, this time a hint of shock in them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…Is this human capable of harming my men? Such a feat has not been accomplished since the days of Midoriko." Kamada spoke in a tone of disbelief, but in reality he was worried that this miko, whoever she was, could be a very real threat.

"The girl has no reason to come to the palace itself, but tell your scouts to be cautious while patrolling the lands." Finished with his instructions and wrapping his tail over his shoulder Sesshoumaru strode out of his room. Kamada followed him out of the lord's chambers.

"My lord…If I may be so bold as to ask…where are you planning on going?" The general was now worried that the Taiyokai himself perceived this miko as a threat.

"The miko must either be disposed of, or taken prisoner. She cannot be allowed to wander these lands in her present state of mind." Somehow Kamada knew that Sesshoumaru was going to try and deal with this himself.

"Please my lord, if you are going after the miko allow me to accompany you. I wish to serve you in any way I can, please Sesshoumaru-sama let me come." Sesshoumaru looked him over once. He knew that Kamada was wanting to prove that he was still capable of being of service to him, even though the wars had ceased for the moment.

"Very well Kamada you will accompany me to retrieve the miko. However, be warned that if you do anything to displease me, you will be discharged from my service." The general bowed in gratitude and left to retrieve his weapons.

The girl had to be taken care of. If that meant locking her away until she recovered from what ailed her then he would do it. She was far too dangerous now to have her simply wandering around his lands with such a destructive weapon. Kamada met him at the front gate, glaive in hand, and together they set out to find the disturbed miko.

* * *

A/N: Yes I have an OC in the fic. But I think it necessary to have them in a fic that shows Sesshoumaru's home life. It's not like he, Rin, and Jaken are the only ones who live there. I will probably make more shrugs who knows.

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too.


	7. The New Moon

A/N:Omg I finally managed to get this chapter uploaded. That was a nightmare not being able to post. Ok I know it was only a few days, but still it was eating away at me not being able to update. I hope that no one is mad at me for the hold up. If you are, feel free to get it out of your system in your next review lol. Anyway on to more important things. This is officially going to be a Sess/Kag fic, with Mir/San and Inu? on the side. Maybe I'll put in more pairings but I don't want to get too off track with the story. Alrighty then I think that covers everything.

**AngelMaiden:**You are so sweet! Thank you for understanding so much. Something you had asked about though, yes Kagome has to run out of ammo at some point. Don't worry I have taken that into account. The gun isn't like Legolas' quiver of arrows...endless haha.

**Taijiya-Hatake:**Still enjoying the story eh? Sorry this update took me longer than usual. I like your new name it's great.

Disclaimer:Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you.

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

Things weren't looking up for Kagome. Her friends, minus Sango, had been looking at her strangely all day, and it was starting to wear on her. Kilala, who had returned that morning, mewled and jumped up onto her shoulder to try and comfort the distraught miko. Kagome absently took the two tailed feline into her arms and began stroking her fur lightly. While her friend seemed content to try and ignore the looks she was getting, Sango was becoming annoyed with it.

"Alright, you know what? You guys are starting to piss me off! Quit staring at her already! Why don't you do something useful, like keep an eye out for youkai in the area instead of daydreaming about who knows what?" Needless to say, the taijiya was in a rather snippy mood due to their constant staring. Inuyasha's head whipped back around to the road ahead, ashamed that he had been caught. While Miroku slowed his pace to match the girls.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku whispered, "I understand if this is difficult for you but it would probably be in your best interest to tell us what happened last night." Miroku remained calm while he made his inquiry. The miko's eyes glittered in suppressed emotion. Taking a few calming breaths, she tried once again to explain her altered frame of mind. Which was hard since she didn't really completely understand herself.

"Ok, all I know is that sometimes when something that's happened multiple times over the years occurs, it's like my mind gets this tunnel vision effect or something. I can't really see or feel anything except my goal and anything that relates to it." Kagome spoke in a whisper but knew that Inuyasha could hear her all the same. It made things easier since she wouldn't have to explain all this again.

"I see." Miroku was in a great deal of thought about this revelation but voiced another concern of his. "When it happened though…your power, your very aura increased in intensity several fold. It is generally not a good thing for the possessor of such an aura to undergo such a radical increase in such a short amount of time. But what confuses me even more is, when you returned to normal Kagome-sama, that incredible power died out, it just vanished as if it were never there." Miroku's tone was grave, as was Kagome's expression. Sango's eyes lit up in understanding.

"That explains it then." At the questioning look she received the slayer elaborated. "Sesshoumaru showing up for Tetsuaiga, Kouga showing up to flirt with Kagome, her sensing of the jewel shard, all these things have happened so many times that she can't take anymore of it. Isn't that right?" Looking to her friend to confirm her conclusion, she was rewarded with a nod.

"I think that I'm understanding what's going on a little better now, I'm just not sure how to handle it." Was the miko's reply. Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder to give words of comfort to his adoptive mother.

"Don't worry Kagome. We're here to help." The kit remained cheerfully optimistic that everything would turn out ok in the end.

* * *

Kamada could not understand why his lord would press so hard to find the miko by the time night fell, and he was beginning to worry that this girl was a force to be reckoned with like Midoriko was. He silently shuddered, while running a clawed hand across a scar that passed over his right eye, remembering his horrid run in with the great miko. Had Inutaisho-sama and his army not found him, he likely would have died at the miko's hands. Even through his memories the general couldn't help but wonder what was so important about finding the girl tonight. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" he ventured. "If I may ask my lord, why is it so important to find the miko tonight?" Kamada expected either a verbal lashing or complete silence, so the answer he received surprised him, even though the reply he got was vague and told him nothing.

"Tonight is the new moon." Was the answer he had gotten. "_What is so special about the new moon?"_ He silently wondered.

* * *

Inuyasha hated this time of the month, but now things seemed even worse because Kagome didn't seem to be there. Of course she was there in body, but as soon as his demonic features vanished, his friend changed again. She sat stone still staring out ahead into the night, that terrible gun in her hands. 

It seemed that his monthly transformation into a human was one of those things to set her off. And he couldn't stand it. She just sat there, not a word passing her lips, and with those youkai marks that she put on herself, she looked threatening and unapproachable. That awful unchanging scent ever present. It wasn't that the scent was not desirable, it just wasn't really Kagome's scent unless it was changing with the way she was feeling. He had to get away from her for a while or he might break down due to the stress of human emotion. The hanyou turned human stood and before he could take three steps away from the campsite, an even and authorative voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome had spoken! But it didn't sound like Kagome. Her voice had changed just like her scent. She didn't sound too happy either. "Answer me or sit down." She ordered. It was unthinkable that she could have even known that he had moved. She had had her back to him the whole time.

"I just need to be alone." Kagome would understand, she always did. It was the only thing he asked for on these nights.

"No." Inuyasha's, now dark violet, eyes widened at her reply. If he had been in his hanyou form he was sure a fight would have broken out between them by this time. She had never refused his request before. She was like a completely different person. "You will not leave until the sun rises. Sit down." The others were gob smacked by this strange alternate version of their friend from the future. Inuyasha tried a different approach.

"I'm going now. I don't want anyone to follow." By the time he had finished his sentence everyone, including Inuyasha, was frozen in fear. Inuyasha was now staring down the barrel of Kagome's pistol, which was pressed in-between his eyes.

"I said sit down. Now." Inuyasha shakily sat down next to Miroku, his eyes never leaving the form of this terrible replica of his best friend. Shippo decided to try and help Inuyasha, if only a little.

"Kagome, please don't hurt him." The kit pleaded with her. She lowered her gun and turned to Shippo, a near undetectable change in her solid stormy grey eyes, but nothing else.

"I will not harm him if he listens to my directions. Do not fear me, I wont hurt you my pup." Shippo's eyes rounded in amazement at her statement. Her pup! She called him her pup! But then again, this was a very different Kagome than what he was used to. Shippo wondered if the real Kagome felt the same way.

The miko suddenly turned out to the road raising her gun up, her unfeeling eyes narrowing. Sango looked alarmed at her altered friend's sudden alertness.

"Something's here." Was all the explanation she gave. Of course that was all the explanation they needed as they got up into defensive positions around Shippo and Inuyasha. Kilala scented the air and turned in the direction Kagome was facing.

"Where?" Miroku was confused to say the least. He could sense the presence of two youkai now, but couldn't for the life of him see anything. Then out of the darkness an emerald haired youkai suddenly appeared and darted around behind them. But when he stopped there were two of them.

"Be on your guard! He's an illusion youkai. Our eyes aren't going to be much use fighting him." Sango called out this warning as the youkai vanished right before their eyes before reappearing, only this time there was four of him.

"Damnit! How're we supposed to know which one's real!" Inuyasha already had developed a strong dislike for this youkai. But Kagome answered his question by firing her pistol at one of the youkai that surrounded them. Only to have it disappear. But a very desired effect occurred, the remaining three looked on in absolute shock before vanishing into the darkness once more. Before any of them could form a coherent thought the youkai returned with six more copies of himself. So preoccupied with this annoying multiplying youkai that could slip into the darkness at will, no one noticed the silver shadow that descended upon them until it was too late.

The next few events were a blur for the group of shard hunters. A mass of silver swept into their midst, and at the same time a blinding flash of light was emitted by the nine purple-eyed youkai which surrounded them. When the Inu-tachi finally blinked away the spots from their eyes, they discovered something quite alarming. Kagome, who was still in a very bad state of mind, was missing.

* * *

A/N:Whew you would not believe what I went through writing this chapter. It wasn't that it was hard or anything, but I didn't know what was going to happen either. I swear I had to reread what I had typed a couple times during Kagome and Inuyasha's exchange. That would scare the life outta me having someone I knew do something like that. Tell me what you thought of it, also I want to know what everyone thinks of Kamada. AmI doing alright with him as a character do ya think? Let me know I love hearing from you. 

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too.


	8. Kidnapped!

A/N:Oh yeah I'm on a roll now! If you haven't figured it out already, Kagome is developing something of a split personality. I told ya, staying in the feudal era will do things to you. Especially if you're trying to juggle a normal life of school on top of all of it.

**AngelMaiden:**LOL omg that scenario is terrible but it's so funny. I'm glad you like Kamada, but I agree, Sesshy is definately no.1 in my book. And as for Kagome telling Inu to sit down and shut up, I didn't even realize I had made her do it until I had typed it hehe. Good luck with the horses and hope you like this chapter as well as the last.

**Taijiya-Hatake:**I'm happy to provide you with more so soon, and yes Kags is very much loony in this fic. But don't worry they have meds for that in the future hehe.

Disclaimer:Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you.

If You Think You Know Me

Kagome was only somewhat aware of the cold wind that was making her teeth chatter. When she cracked her eyes open slightly to find out what had happened, she instantly shut them again. "_Oh god! High! This is way too high!_" She clung to what felt like a cliff for dear life. The object she was clinging to rumbled sharply. "_Since when do cliffs growl?_" Now she was confused. Before she could puzzle it out though, she was all but thrown into the arms of a strange man. _"What's going on! I can't remember how I got here!_" Kagome was scared now. Looking around wildly, she tried to find something that would explain her current situation. The miko's answer came in the form of Sesshoumaru who, she now realized, was the one she had been clinging to earlier.

"What's going on? Why did you kidnap me Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was determined not to show she was frightened. The youkai that was now holding her looked at her incredulously. He then schooled his face to not show anything. "_Who is this guy? Why is he with Sesshoumaru?_" He looked familiar, but she would save that for later. "Sesshoumaru! Why did you take me away from my friends? Tell me!" The Taiyoukai glanced at her from the corner of his eye, a glimmer of confusion briefly danced across his face before looking ahead once more.

"You mean to tell this Sesshoumaru, that you recall nothing from the last several hours?" Sesshoumaru was at a loss, the girl seemed to have completely forgotten what she had done. All of the sudden, the scent of intense fear assaulted his nose.

"No…Please Sesshoumaru, please tell me what happened." The miko was terrified now. Frightened of what she could not remember.

"Kamada, tell the miko what happened." Kagome turned to the youkai that was carrying her, waiting with bated breath for his retelling of what had happened.

"I do not know much. Only what happened after we arrived." The girl was clinging to his every word. "You assaulted me with a weapon I have never seen before." A soft gasp escaped her throat. She looked at him with guilt in every line of her face.

"Were you…I mean, did it hit you?" The miko seemed to be dreading the answer. Kamada was very confused at her behavior. She had been so intent on killing him before, and now she was acting like a completely different person. She even seemed concerned that he had been hurt. The girl suddenly gasped, much louder than earlier. "My gun! Where is it? What did you do with it?" Her head was whipping around wildly trying to locate this 'gun' she had apparently lost.

"You mean this, do you not?" Sesshoumaru held up the pistol so she could see it. Kagome's eyes went wide at the sight and began struggling in Kamada's hold.

"Oh god! Sesshoumaru put it down! Please be careful with it!" She ceased her cries quickly when Sesshoumaru fixed her with a look that could freeze hell it self. Growling quietly he again turned to look ahead.

"I know perfectly well what this weapon is capable of. Or have you forgotten that as well miko?" Kagome flinched, remembering that she had in fact shot him a few days ago. "_Where is he taking me? And what exactly happened tonight?_" As she wondered these things she looked up towards the moon to clear her mind, only to realize that it wasn't there. "_That's it! I remember now! I changed when Inuyasha turned human. Oh, Inuyasha. I hope he can forgive me for what I have done."_ Silent tears began to run down her face.

Kamada looked down at the girl in his arms in puzzlement. It wasn't possible for this to be the same girl that they had taken only hours before. The woman that he now held wore her emotions on her sleeve. While the one that attacked him didn't seem to feel anything at all. The general wished to question her but knew that the answers would come later, and he didn't want to displease Sesshoumaru with his actions. It became clear not long after they had taken her that this was a very strange miko, for she dressed her face to look like that which was supposed to be her mortal enemy.

Kagome knew she had no chance of getting anything out of the stoic Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, but this youkai that was carrying her might be a good source of info on the nature of her capture and where exactly she was being taken to.

"Excuse me, um, Kamada was it? Where are we going?" Kamada first looked at her to acknowlegde he had heard her, then looked to Sesshoumaru. When he said nothing he answered the miko.

"To the western palace." He decided it would be best to exchange as few words with her as possible. Sesshoumaru-sama would most likely grow displeased if he began carrying on a conversation with the girl. After the girl processed what he had said she spoke up again.

"Why was I taken from my friends?" This was a simple answer and required no thought at all.

"You are a threat." He sensed irritaion begin to radiate off of her small frame. She looked up at him with annoyance written on her face.

"Are you capable of stringing more than four words together in a sentence?" The remark was made quietly, but could have been yelled for all the feeling that went behind it. Kamada wouldn't let it show but for some reason making this girl upset amused him greatly.

"I am." At this answer the little miko made a small sound of frustration. "You aren't excatly in a position to act that way girl." He felt the need to warn her that her actions could get her in trouble if she continued. She huffed at his comment and spoke up once again.

"It's Kagome." She said this with an air of finality to her. Kamada cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What is?" It was his turn to ask a question. The miko looked at him strangely for a moment before answering him.

"My name, it's Kagome. Not girl." He though it odd how quickly she could switch emotions and remain sane. But then again, who was to say she was?

* * *

The sun crept up over the tree tops as morning arrived for the group. As soon as Inuyasha's demonic aspects returned to him, he began to sniff out who had taken Kagome out from under their noses. His eyes narrowed in raging anger when he detected a very familiar scent. 

"Damnit all to hell! Sesshoumaru has her!" The hanyou began spouting out every curse he knew, directing them all at his half brother. Sango sprang up at this news.

"We have to find her! We have to get her back, who knows what he'll do to her!" Sango was nearly in hysterics. Miroku made an attempt to calm her.

"Think for a moment. Sesshoumaru doesn't do things without reason. He has a purpose for taking Kagome-sama. All we need to do is figure out what." It was a very good thing that the monk could keep his cool in situations like this. Sango, not knowing what else to do flung herself onto Miroku sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh Houshi-sama, I don't know what I would do if I lost Kagome too." Miroku just held her while rubbing comforting circles on her back, for once not thinking of anything other than soothing the woman in his arms of her fears. Inuyasha stood, breaking up the tender scene.

"He's taking her west. I'll bet anything the bastard is headed back to the western palace." Everone soon got there act together and followed Inuyasha into the heart of the western lands.

* * *

A/N:Ok all chapter 8 what do ya think? On a side note...I'm thinking of changing the genre to romance/drama what do you think? Anyway this was mostly a filler chap for the events in the next chapter.

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too


	9. Escape Attempt

A/N: Yay! 20 reviews! This is cause for celebration! So I give youchapter 9 sooner than expected.

**AngelMaiden:**Haha Sango+Miroku's wandering handhole in Miroku's left hand lol. Yes Kamada loves teasing Kagome. Thank you for sticking with me for this long. As for the horses thing, the trick is to **not** think about how much they are worth hehe. I can't help you too awfully much though since I only know about basic care, but it shouldn't be too hard.

**Badgrl74:**Thanks! I'm glad you like the fic so far. Bad girl Kagome is a cool Kagome, although she's a little loopy in this story lol. Of course I'm going to add more Naraku! He's sexy. Yes Sesshy is a god, but Naraku is just plain sexy.

Disclaimer:Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you.

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

Kagome stirred slightly in her sleep. She had dozed off not long after giving her name to the strange youkai that had been traveling with, Kamada was his name if she remembered correctly.

Coming out of her trance like sleep, she noted before she even opened her eyes that she was now inside somewhere. Opening her eyes blearily the miko tried to take in her surroundings, only to find that it was too dark to see anything definitive. Squinting her eyes, Kagome tried desperately to find some clue as to her whereabouts. Her search of the area found cracks of light showing in a square shape in the ceiling.

Making her way over to the light she stubbed her toe on something hard. Muttering a few choice words that she had learned from Inuyasha, she leaned down to find out what she had hurt herself on. It seemed to be a smooth flat plank of wood elevated a few inches from the ground. Feeling her way forward she found another plank, raised higher than the one before it. "_They're stairs._" That's what it was. The outline of a trapdoor was what was producing the outline of light on the ceiling, and she had found the stairs leading up to it.

Carefully, using her hands to guide her, Kagome climbed the steps to the door. She pressed on the trapdoor. It gave way only about two inches before it was stopped. Kagome noticed that there was a chain holding the door shut, and preventing her from getting out. "_I'm being held prisoner!_" This horrifying discovery came with the memory of what Kamada had said to her, 'You are a threat.' His words now rang clearly through her head.

Kagome began to cry silently before quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "_No. Crying wont help me right now. I need to think about how to get out of here._" Steeling herself against the cold hard reality before her, she went back down the stairs as quickly and as safely as she could, she then began to feel around her prison for something to help get her out of this situation. "_I have to get back to my friends. I have to get back to my friends._" Was the mantra that she kept repeating in her head.

Her search had proved fruitless. There simply wasn't enough light to function with. "_Light…that's it!_" Kagome had an idea forming in her head, mind you it wasn't a very good idea and she didn't much care for it, but escaping from here held precedence over everything else…even her comfort.

Closing her eyes once more, she tried to focus on the feeling she got when she saw Inuyasha's youkai features vanish, when she had sensed the jewel shard, and when Kouga had shown up. How she would do anything, absolutely anything, to protect her friend, to get the jewel shard, and to make Kouga leave.

The world began to melt away around her, suddenly nothing mattered but getting out of this place. She would escape, and any who got in her way would die. Light erupted from her very being. Not even distant shadows could stand in the presence of such pure and forceful light. Moving up the stairs once more, Kagome placed both hands on the door that held her here. The pure light surrounding the miko's small frame started to coalesce around her hands, and in one amazing show of force blew the trapdoor right off its hinges. Slowly stepping through the opening she observed her surroundings with a detached sort of interest.

Kagome's rather noisy exit had drawn the attention of several guards in the area. Seeing the source of the commotion made them all start in surprise. None of them had expected the girl to be able to free herself from her holding cell. And now they had a very big mess to explain.

"You! Go find General Kamada, tell him what's happened." They had been told to notify either General Kamada or Sesshoumaru-sama when the girl awakened, and since the general was easier to address than their lord was, he was their first choice.

Another thing that they had been told was not to approach the girl. They had been told she was dangerous, and now they believed it. She was currently fixing them with a glare that was reminiscent of their Sesshoumaru-sama on a bad day, and was surrounded by a powerful pure white aura.

The sound of three sets of feet told the guards that both Sesshoumaru-sama and General Kamada had been found. They both stopped about two meters from the miko assessing the situation.

"Kamada, distract her." The general complied with his lords wished and leapt over her and splitting himself into two forms before landing on either side of her. He stared her down for only a moment before a haunting melody escaped his lips. The sound had a hypnotic effect on her as he split himself again, two more surrounding her as she swayed on the spot. The strange tune caused her to lose focus on her power, her wall of purifying light subsiding enough for Sesshoumaru to get close enough to knock her out.

Kagome fell to the floor unconscious, knocked out by the strong blow to the back of her head administered by Sesshoumaru. The silver haired youkai merely looked at Kamada, and his copies vanished, and the general came over and scooped up the unconscious miko into his arms. As the western lord walked down the hall the way he came, Kamada followed after, his dark green tresses sweeping behind him.

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you know where you're going?" It was getting close to dusk and they were no closer to finding this western palace the hanyou had mentioned. Inuyasha growled at Miroku for his lack of confidence in his ability to locate his brother's home. 

"Quiet! I knew that this would take time. You don't actually think that the palace is out in plain view do you? I had you figured as smarter than that. It's gonna be pretty well hidden y'know, with a barrier and everything." Miroku had huffed at Inuyasha's quip about his intelligence but considered his friends words. It would make sense that Sesshoumaru's home would be in a secret location.

"If it's so well hidden how do you know it's there? Have you been there before?" Shippo was anxious to get Kagome back, and was hoping that things would go smoothly in their recovery of her. Inuyasha knew the kit would take it badly but he wouldn't be accused of lying to his pack.

"No I haven't been there myself but I was told about it." A sound of acute frustration was heard from Sango at this.

"Oh great! You have never been there yourself but know someone who has. Who, may I ask, told you about it?" Sango was near the breaking point in concerns to stress, and could flip out on them at any given time.

"My mother did." Inuyasha replied flatly. An embarrassed 'oh' was all Sango said to that.

"Was there anything in your mother's description of the place that could help us in our search Inuyasha?" Miroku, ever the voice of wisdom, figured that the hanyou's mother had told tales of this place to him when he was young.

"I don't remember much, but she said she could see the sea from her room in the palace." Inuyasha said this with a look of intense concentration, as though he was trying desperately to remember something else.

"Well that narrows our field of search quite a bit. It's located somewhere on the western shore, and is protected by a barrier." Miroku seemed satisfied with that, and so without any further delay the group made their way to the western shore to find the western palace, and their friend.

* * *

Kagome awoke, groggily rubbing the back of her head in pain. Upon closer inspection of her surroundings she found she was in a small bedroom, a very plain one, but a bedroom none the less. With only a small futon and a chest for clothing, there wasn't much to look at. 

The young miko started when she realized once more that she didn't remember how she had gotten here. "_Looks like my escape attempt was unsuccessful. Either way, I don't ever want to do that again. **Ever.**_" Walking over to the door to the room she figured it was locked, or chained shut, but decided to see how much it would open.

The door only slid open about a half of an inch, but it was enough to see the back of someone standing guard. "_Hey I recognize that hair. It's that Kamada guy._" Figuring anymore attempts to escape would land her a one way ticket to the afterlife, she decided to see if this guy would talk to her. After all there wasn't much else to be done.

"Hey, Kamada, right?" Kamada started and looked over his shoulder. "Um... What exactly do you do for Sesshoumaru? I know I've never seen you before today, it just seemed weird. I'm used to him showing up with Jaken." He looked contemplative, as if deciding whether or not to answer her. He seemed to have made up his mind when he finally spoke up.

"I am the general of the western army." He stated proudly. Kagome looked rather impressed before a look of confusion crossed her face.

"What does Sesshoumaru need an army for? He seemed to have everything under control on his own to me…" A secret grin passed over Kamada's face before he answered.

"Yes miko he is very powerful. But even he cannot be in two places at once." Kagome snickered, but had an exasperated look on her face.

"I told you my name's Kagome." He smirked before replying.

"My apologies. Miko." Kagome growled sounding very much like an inu youkai. Her expression changed quickly though, to one of inquisitiveness.

"Hey, where did you get that scar?" Kamada's face went blank, and Kagome winced at the abrupt change. "_Stupid Kagome! Why did you have to ask that!_" She thought angrily.

"In battle." Was all he said before turning around. A soldier came up and whispered something to Kamada. He nodded and answered. "Go and inform Sesshoumaru-sama at once." The soldier saluted and dashed off. Kagome looked on in confusion. "_What was all that about?_"

* * *

Sesshoumaru was getting frustrated. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how to take the girl's weapon apart. And if he couldn't figure it out on his own he might have to force her to. If her reaction at merely seeing him with it was any indication, he knew he would have a real time of it trying to get her to cooperate. 

A resounding knock came through his door. He bade them entrance, This would be a small break from his current task.

"Yes? What is it?" The soldier came in bowing at the waist as he did so.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. We have received reports that Inuyasha and the humans he travels with are searching for the western palace as we speak." Sesshoumaru took in this information without so much as a flinch in his external appearance, but on the inside he was fumming. "_I forbade him enterance to the western palace a century ago. And that still stands. He will not set foot in this place ever again._" Sesshoumaru dismissed the soldier and prepared himself. Inuyasha would learn his place. One way or another.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 9 everyone. Good? Bad? Flame material? Tell me what you think. Oh! And please tell me if you think the characters are IC or not. I'm trying to stay as close to the original personas as posible.

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too.


	10. General Conversations

A/N:Heeeeerrrrees chapter 10! hooray! I'm so giddy right now. I really didn't think I would get this much of a response from my very first fic (wipes tears from eyes).

**sassysango26:** Well you don't have to wait long. You're lucky. I got an alert for your review as I was editing this chapter lol. I'm glad you love the story and hope you continue to.

**BitcheyBabe66:** I'm glad you love it! I hope you love this chapter too.

**Taijiya-Hatake:** Yes this is gonna be a Sess/Kag fic. Lol if you wanna know what's gonna happen keep reading haha. (in an evil voice) I'll never tell! Mwahahaha!

**AngelMaiden:**hehe Don't worry I'm not too big on character death. As for Kamada, I haven't really decided yet maybe a little of both. Lol I hope your cat likes this chapter too. I don't think you are annoying, your opinion means quite a bit to me since you've been with me pretty much since the begining.

**Badgrl74:**Oh good! I'm glad you think so. That had been bothering me and now I'm reassured. You will tell me if their character goes a little wonky wont you? I'm happy that Kamada is liked so much and I hope that you stay with me. I think your critique is quite good.

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you.

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

Kagome was growing very bored in her little room. As was said before, not only was there nothing to look at, but there was nothing to do either. The miko had taken to pacing around the small room that had become her prison, contemplating what to do next.

A sigh of annoyance was heard through the door and Kagome looked towards it. "_What's bothering him?_"

"Miko…could you either sit down, or try to walk quieter? Your pacing is the only thing I've heard in the last hour or so." Kamada sounded tired and wanting to be somewhere else. As soon as he had spoken up however, Kagome shuffled over to the door.

"Ok. I'll sit down if you talk to me." She sat down by the door and slid it open as far as it would go so she could see him while she spoke. "Deal?" The girl prompted when he didn't answer right away. Kamada gave her a strange look before answering.

"You are a very odd girl." The general said this in such a matter-of-fact way Kagome had to giggle at him.

"Maybe I am. What made you say that?" The girl, Kagome as she insisted on being called, peered up at him curiously through her thick lashes. Kamada suddenly felt the need to be very honest with her. True the girl before him was very endearing, but his lord came first. He might be able to gain information from her that Sesshoumaru-sama would find useful.

"In one moment anyone could tell what you were feeling by your eyes and your scent, and the next you feel nothing at all and attempt to kill any who get in your way. That is why I find you odd." Kagome looked ashamed of herself in that moment as a small 'oh' escaped her lips. "_Perhaps that wasn't the best way to phrase it._" He couldn't explain it, but Kamada felt badly for upsetting the girl behind the door. But he couldn't stop now, he had to know what caused her to act in such a way that one would question her sanity. "What causes you to lash out in that manner?" Kagome wondered if it was a good idea to talk to this guy about all of it, but she needed to get her fears off her chest.

"Many things cause it. But I'm not really sure why it started happening. The last couple of times it's happened have been different." Kamada gazed at her intently from the other side of the screen.

"Different? How?" Kagome hesitated unsure of how to phrase her answer.

"I don't recall the events that lead me to this room. The last thing I remember was standing in that dark room trying to find a way out. When I woke up I was here in this room with a massive headache." Kamada looked shocked, but one look into her sparkling blue eyes told him she was not lying.

"I have never heard of such a thing. You are certain? You remember nothing at all?" Kagome thought very hard then nodded.

"You told me that I had shot at you. I only vaguely remember doing so. Like it was someone else that did so, like a dream where I had no control over what happened around me." The general was stunned. From the way she described it, it was as if she was possessed by something to do those things. "From what I have gathered I think I know what's wrong with me. Where I come from we a name for a problem like this. They call it split personality disorder. Where I come from this sometimes happens." Kamada's brows furrowed in thought. "_I don't think I've ever heard of that before._"

"Split personality?" Kagome nodded in affirmation, then began to explain.

"Yes. Certain things will trigger another part of my mind to take over…a different persona I guess. From what I've heard of it, this other side of me is like my opposite. Sometimes they even answer to a different name. Did I ever speak when I was like that?" Kamada had been struck speechless. He didn't know what to say. He had never heard of this sort of thing happening. It was a few moments before her question processed in his mind.

"I never heard you speak. You didn't seem to have a need for them. Or maybe the right situation never presented itself." Kagome nodded. Kamada thought for a moment before speaking again. "I need to go attend to other duties, I will be bringing another guard to watch you for a time. Will you…promise not to cause any trouble?" The miko looked disappointed for a moment then brightened.

"If you promise to call me by my name from now on." Kamada gave her a true smile, to which she blushed lightly.

"Very well then. Kagome." At the sound of her name, she gave him a stunning smile that lit her entire face. Kamada left quickly so he would not change his mind.

Kagome sat back in the room awaiting the next guard. Hoping that they would be as kind to her as Kamada had been.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago and Inuyasha refused to rest until they found some trace of civilization, or a rumor that would lead them to the western palace. All day they had searched, but so far they had found nothing. 

"Inuyasha, I know how much you want to find Kagome-sama, but you must be reasonable. If we were to find the palace at this very moment, we would be little help rescuing her. We must rest if we are to be in a fit state to save her." Miroku was exhausted. He didn't have to try to gain support either. As intent as Sango was to find her best friend, she knew that she would need strength to fight for her.

They both sat astride Kilala along with Shippo, who had already fallen asleep. After hours of pleading they finally got the hanyou to listen to reason. They stopped out in a field that lead out to the sea, which could be seen clearly from their location.

Sango slid off of Kilala, taking Shippo with her. Right before they had gone out searching for Kagome, Inuyasha had approached her and told her that until Kagome came back, she was responsible for the kit's wellbeing. After he told her that, Shippo had rarely left her arms. She would take care of him until Kagome came back, that way Kagome wont be so worried when she finds out that the kit had been taken care of. Knowing her sister like she did, Kagome would probably feel guilty that she hadn't been there for him. "_Like she had a choice of being kidnapped._" Sango smiled slightly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Before everyone could settle down for the night, Inuyasha jumped to his feet snarling savagely. Sango looked alarmed at the hanyou's sudden mood shift. Turning to try and see what had set him off in such a way, she spotted a figure in the distance closing in on them fast. All thoughts of sleep fled the groups mind as the figure got closer to reveal Sesshoumaru sitting astride Ah-Un.

"Sesshoumaru! You give Kagome back to me!" Inuyasha was seething at this point. Sesshoumaru merely looked down at him with barely hidden disdain.

"Give me a valid reason to return her. If it is a better reason than mine for taking her perhaps I shall return her to you." It pissed Inuyasha off to no end how he talked like he was better than everyone else.

"She's **my** alpha bitch! She's part of **my** pack not yours!" The Taiyoukai arched a single silver eyebrow at this statement.

"Your bitch? Surely you jest little brother. By your standards perhaps she is, however, the girl is unmarked. You hold no claim over her life." Inuyasha looked to be at a loss for words. He bristled once more in anger at Sesshoumaru's next words. "I would think that your memory was better than this Inuyasha. You know this Sesshoumaru forbade you from venturing to the western palace." The hanyou was shaking now with barely suppressed rage. "Leave now Inuyasha. I should hate to have to return the girl in less than good health. You should also know that you will never locate the western palace without my consent. If you continue to linger on the shore line, I shall have to execute the girl."

Of course Sesshoumaru had no intention of killing the girl for something that she herself had not done, but Inuyasha obviously valued the girl's life enough to leave him be for now. Sure enough the hanyou's ears, as well as his whole body, sagged in defeat. Inuyasha turned to the east and began to walk away.

"Inuyasha! Come back!" Miroku called after his friend. The hanyou's uncharacteristic retreat from an impending battle had baffled all of them. Before the monk could reason with him he was stopped.

"Do not come looking for the girl. She will be returned to you in sound health, if you are patient. However, if you come searching for her, I cannot guarantee her safety." With that warning, the silver haired Taiyoukai left the area on the back of his two headed dragon.

* * *

Kagome had only been waiting a few minutes when she heard a sound coming from the hall. "_That must be the guard Kamada sent." _This wasn't the case however when a little girl came into view when the miko cracked the door open. The girl spotted her and stopped in her tracks. 

"Hey…Rin remembers you. It has been a long time since Rin has seen you, but Rin would never forget your face." The girl, Rin apparently was her name, cracked an adorable grin at her. Rin then cocked her head to one side. "Why are you locked up in there?" Kagome smiled sadly at her before answering.

"I'm not well Rin. I'm locked in here because it's safe." The girl's cinnamon eyes widened as she nodded in understanding. Then another set of footsteps could be heard down the hall, these sounded more like the steps of a soldier.

"Well Rin has to go now. Maybe Rin will see you again when you are better." And with a smile she skipped away. Just at that moment a woman rounded the corner. Kagome had never seen anyone that looked like her before. She had black hair, but the top of it was white making it look like someone had dumped a bucket of white paint on her head. As the woman drew closer Kagome saw she had burgundy colored eyes, set against pale skin that had black triangle marks on each cheek and one on her forehead, the tip ended between her eyes. All in all she was very beautiful and exotic looking.

Unfortunately the woman had a no nonsense kind of face that made her rather intimidating looking. Kagome sighed, dejected when her new guard took post next to the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had only set one foot into the threshold of his home when Kamada came out to greet him. 

"I am glad that you have returned Sesshoumaru-sama. I have information on the girl you brought here." The Taiyoukai looked at his general critically, but on the inside his mood lightened slightly at something finally going right that day.

"Come to my study in an hour and report your findings Kamada." Kamada bowed when he received his orders and left his lord alone. Sesshoumaru needed time to cool down from his confrontation with his brother before he did anything. Inuyasha would howl in triumph if he knew excatly how much Sesshoumaru wanted to just drop all ceremony of apearance and tear everything apart in the general area when he started arguing with him. "_Hopefully Kamada has something worthwhile to report about the miko that I don't already know."_

_

* * *

_


	11. Send the Wolf

A/N: I have to say I'm proud of this chapter. It came out very well if I do say so myself. I seem to be developing quite a gathering for this fic. Makes me nervous that I'm gonna screw up or something. I hope that doesn't happen. Anyways, the plot thickens in this chapter and Kagome finds someone to dislike. I wont give anymore than that away.

**BitcheyBabe66:** You're very welcome I love you so much lol. Here's another chapter. Enjoy.

**Taijiya-Hatake:**Here's another chapter. Whew updating everyday is tough. I'll try not to leave you in suspense very long.

**Badgrl74:**What can I say? I love cliffys hehe. It does look like Kamada is starting to like her doesn't it? You are absolutely right about Sesshy, that's just his way. I hope this chapter sheds some light on his reasoning for you.

**Aaliyah starnight:**Why thank you very much! I'm glad you love it.

**sassysango26:**Thanks! I'm glad I'm still meeting your standards. Enjoy this new chapter.

**AngelMaiden:**Hi there! Yes Kamada is just the sweetest thing isn't he? We all feel bad for Kagome don't we lol. On principal I put Rin in there. You can't have a fic with Sesshy and leave out Rin. It just doesn't happen. She sooo adorable how could I forget her? Such kind words about my writing. I guess all those creative writing classes really paid off huh?

**1Tierra:**I'm happy you like the story so far. I needed more Sess/Kag too that's why I'm writing this. I think we all have a little Sess/Kag monster in us somewhere lol. I don't like being rushed so no worries there. I just happened to update like one a day cause I wanna know what happens too haha.

Disclaimer:Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you.

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

The Inu-tachi sat around the campfire that morning looking dejected. No one knew what to do now, and the situation looked grim for their friend from the future. Inuyasha, who hadn't spoken since yesterday when Sesshoumaru had shown up suddenly tilted his head up to test the air.

"Oh no…I do **not** want to deal with **him** of all people right now." And with his usual 'feh' he leapt up into a nearby tree while the others looked on in confusion. In answer to their unspoken question, a gust of wind and a familiar youki informed them of what had put their hanyou friend into an even fouler mood. Sango visibly winced when Shippo told them what was wrong.

"It's Kouga again." Miroku stood uneasily when the ookami appeared in the clearing. The monk knew that someone had to tell him what had happened, and he knew that his reaction was going to be ten times worse than Inuyasha's had been. Chances were that he was going to try and pin the blame on the depressed hanyou, which would more than likely cause bloodshed. Hey it was a dirty job, but someone had to do it.

"Hey where's Kagome?" Kouga looked around confused as he tested the air for her scent in the area. Miroku cleared his throat to gain his attention. The wolf turned to him with suspicion in his penetrating blue eyes. "Where's my woman?"

Miroku sighed in resignation before launching into a condensed version of events, leaving out certain bits about Kagome's frame of mind, that lead up to her capture at the hands of the Taiyoukai of the West. During the whole explanation Kouga's rage continued to build.

"And you didn't try to save her! What's wrong with you! She was right under your nose! How could you let that happen!" Through all of Kouga's accusations he was looking straight at Inuyasha. "This is **your** fault you realize? You dumb mutt! I trust you with my woman's safety and you can't even do that right! Is there anything you can do!" At the end of this sentence Kouga was flat on his back with Inuyasha towering over him, in a very good impersonation of his brother, with Tetsuaiga resting against his throat.

"You don't listen very well do you? Didn't you hear right? Sesshoumaru said he'd kill her if we came looking for her. And as for letting happen…WHO EVER SAID I **LET** IT HAPPEN! DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED TO STOP IT!" Inuyasha had a look on his face that was clearly asking Kouga 'what's wrong with you?' "If you want her back so bad, and think I'm so horrible at protecting her, why don't you do something useful like help us come up with another plan to bring her back?" The hanyou looked like he was trying to calm himself so he wouldn't throttle the poor wolf. Sango was suddenly struck with a bit of inspiration.

"Wait. Sesshoumaru said that **we** couldn't enter the western palace, but what about Kouga? Sesshoumaru doesn't know that he's connected to Kagome. Maybe Kouga can get her out of there." Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, Miroku closed his eyes in thought, and Shippo's eyes lit up with the hope of seeing his adoptive mother again. Kouga narrowed his eyes, thinking about the idea carefully.

"It might take some work to get in there, The western lord isn't exactly known for his kindness." At the word 'kindness' Kouga snorted in dry humor. "I could put in a request to move what's left of my pack into the western lands. That would require me to actually go into the palace to talk to him about it. I figure I could take a look around while I'm in there and find her." Miroku nodded his head in agreement with the idea before speaking up.

"Please remember Kouga, Sesshoumaru can't know that we asked you to go. If he catches you, just tell him the you know her and that she's your intended." At that Inuyasha growled. "Oh stop it Inuyasha. I simply wish to make sure that Kagome-sama is unharmed in this rescue attempt." The hanyou seemed satisfied with this, but growled out a warning.

"You had better bring her back to us if you get her outta there ya scrawny wolf." Kouga smirked at him in response.

"Of course I'll get her back. She's my woman after all." Before Inuyahsa could react to him, Kouga left in his tell tale whirlwind.

* * *

Kagome awoke unwillingly. She didn't want to wake up and be stuck in that boring room with nothing to do. "_Maybe Kamada has come back._" She thought hopefully. Rising from the small futon in the room, the young miko stretched out her cramped muscles. Looking down at her hands she noticed that the stripes on her wrists had smudged and faded. Kagome figured that the other stripes on her shoulders and face were in much the same state. 

Kagome padded over to the door, and slid open the door as far as it would go. Only to find that same black and white haired woman standing watch. She had turned and looked when the miko had opened the door. Kagome sat frozen under her penetrating stare. Kagome started to feel strange, like having a headache but without any pain. Then it struck her what the feeling was.

"Get out of my head! What's wrong with you?" The youkai's eyes widened only a fraction. The woman cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Only Sesshoumaru-sama himself has ever detected my presence in his mind." The guard's tone was soft but strong, much like Sesshoumaru's was. Kagome shrugged off her unspoken question and asked one of her own.

"What's your name?" The guard narrowed her burgundy eyes in suspicion.

"Why do you wish to know?" The miko rolled her eyes. "_Yeah this is gonna be like trying to talk to Sesshoumaru. Oh well. It's better than going crazy I guess._"

"Because I don't think you want me calling you miss. Am I right?" The woman's face scrunched in distaste before answering.

"Hatsuko." Kagome grinned at her while she sat down behind the door.

"There, was that so hard? I like your name it's very pretty." Hatsuko looked at her like she was crazy before turning away from her. Kagome sighed. "_Well it was worth a try. She's not much of a conversationalist._" The miko thought wryly.

The sound of footsteps was heard after what felt like an eternity of silence. Looking up to see who it was, Kagome almost cried with joy at the sight of Kamada coming down the hall. "_Finally! The ice princess will be leaving._" She thought with happily.

"Step aside Hatsuko, the girl needs to come with me." Kagome wasn't sure she had heard right. "_**I'm** going somewhere? Where in the world could I need to be in this place?_" To say the least the miko was confused. Hatsuko bowed and moved to the side allowing Kamada to open the locks. Kagome jumped to her feet when the door opened. "Come with me." Kagome didn't need to be told twice as she allowed herself to be pulled out of the room by the general.

Kamada lead her through so many hallways and doors that she was beginning to get dizzy. He never released her arm, but she supposed it would look odd for a prisoner to just willingly follow her captor.

"Kamada, do all these halls look the same on purpose?" He turned and smirked at her before looking ahead.

"Why Kagome? Are you getting lost?" The miko huffed at his amusement in fake anger.

"Getting lost? I'm already there." She crossed her eyes while saying this and he snickered at her antics. "Where are you taking me anyway?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to speak to you about that weapon you possess." Kagome's blue eyes widened in fear as she began struggling in Kamada's grasp.

"No Kamada, please! I can't tell him! Please understand, I can't tell him." The general had stopped and was trying to keep her under control without hurting her. It bothered him, that desperate tone in her voice spoke of unimaginable disasters if she were forced to unmask the secrets behind that 'gun' as she called it.

"Kagome, please don't make me force you to go. I do not wish to harm you." The miko stopped her struggle and looked sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Kamada. I guess I'll just have to voice my objections to Sesshoumaru directly." Kamada was a little concerned about that last statement as they continued walking. The general knew how stubborn his lord could be when he wanted something.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his study contemplating what Kamada had imparted to him about the miko's little outbursts. "_I have never heard of split personality disorder. It seems that the longer I am exposed to this girl, the more mysteries appear around her. This Sesshoumaru will know these secrets. I'll not risk my lands because I was ill prepared to defend them._" 

The sound of footsteps roused him from his thoughts. He picked up the scent of Kamada and of spring rain mixed with a very exotic sweet scent that he could not identify, he had learned that this was the miko's scent on the journey back to the palace. At the light knock on the door he bade his general entrance.

As soon as they entered the Taiyoukai's nose was assaulted by the smell of her anxiety.

"Kamada, leave us." Kagome watched in dismay as her only piece of security was taken from her. She sat in nervous silence waiting for Sesshoumaru to speak. "Now then miko, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you."

* * *

A/N:Ohhh I'm so mean ending it there. Oh well if you want to know what they talk about you'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter wont you? (laughs maniacally) 

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too.


	12. Conversations part1

A/N: Yes this is only part one. I got a little lazy and I didn't want to screw up the story so I left it the way it was. We will finish in the interegation in the next chapter. It was just too much info for one sitting.

**Badgrl74:**Yes you are right it is something else. It is my staple for Sesshoumaru's personality. He always struck me as being very inquisitve. And Kagome is just a walking mass of mysteries. It the perfect way to get them closer. Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long.

**Taijiya-Hatake:**Here's another chapter for you hope you like it.

**Anime-Dork:** Thank you very much! I'm glad you like Kamada, I do too. I hope I continue to please.

**1Tierra:**Yes I like cliffys, not just because it keeps readers interested. It makes it easier for me to pick up where I left off in the last chapter if I leave it on something that can be expanded upon. About Kagome changing the future...I don't think that can happen. Kagome lives in the future, and anything that she did in the past has already occured there. Everything she does falls into place. You can already tell that they beat Naraku and restore the jewel because he doesn't exsist in the future. Sesshoumaru has seen what that gun is capable of. He also has an excellent memory. He knows which end of a gun hurts you. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story and hope you keep enjoying it.

**Aaliyah starnight:**I'm not too big on character death so I probably wont kill him, but he wont get Kagome either. So don't worry about that Kags will put him in his place.

**-incessant embers-:**Why thank you! I'm glad you like it. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy.

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you.

Kagome sat still as stone, blue eyes looking anywhere but his. It was very hard to look at Sesshoumaru directly. His ethereal beauty and graceful silence made for an intimidating presence. Yes she freely admitted, at least to herself, that the Taiyoukai was incredibly attractive. Unfortunately that attractiveness, in her eyes, was flawed by his attitude towards people.

"Where did you come by this weapon human?" The youkai's sudden question made her nearly jump out of her skin. "_How am I supposed to answer that without letting on where I'm from?_" Kagome really didn't want to have to explain where she came from to Sesshoumaru, because then he'd want to go there to make sure she wasn't lying or something equally ridiculous. The miko decided to just wing it.

"My mother gave it to me." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her answer, and Kagome flinched. She could swear the temperature had just gone down a few degrees.

"Care to elaborate?" The miko looked down at her hands which rested in her lap looking scared, but inside her mind she was frantically searching for an answer.

"It came from my homeland." The Taiyoukai leaned back in his seat, while Kagome mentally smacked her forehead. "_Oh great I just had to say that didn't I? Now he's probably going to ask where I'm from._" Sesshoumaru locked eyes with her searching for any hint of lies as he spoke up again.

"And where is it that you hail from miko?" Kagome turned her eyes towards the ceiling. "_I am so sick of being right. I guess it wouldn't do any good to try and lie, he'd probably be able to smell it like Inuyasha._" Looking back at the Taiyoukai, Kagome steeled herself once more.

"Tokyo." Sesshoumaru's concentration turned inward. Kagome decided to save him the trouble. "I doubt you've heard of it." Sesshoumaru's amber eyes snapped up to hers, irritation written clearly within them.

"Do not insult me woman, your life rests in my hands." Kagome raised her hands in a show of defense.

"Whoa calm down there. I'm not trying to insult you, I'm just very certain that you haven't heard of Tokyo before." Sesshoumaru looked like he very much disagreed with her. "It's hidden. No one can get there from here but me." The Taiyoukai looked angry now.

"You are lying. I warn you now, do not lie to me." Kagome flinched again at the venom in his voice.

"Jeeze sorry. The only ones who can get there from here, are Inuyasha and me. There are you satisfied?" He did seem satisfied actually, which was good, anymore questions and he probably would've gotten the way there and found a way to get through the well and everything. That would have been a disaster. Sesshoumaru suddenly got up and strode over to another area of the study speaking while he walked.

"So there is no possible way for more of these 'guns' as you call them to come here?" Understanding dawned on Kagome like a bolt of lightning. "_Oh! So that's what this is all about. I think I get it now. I managed to injure him, so he wanted to make sure that a large quantity didn't suddenly appear in the hands of humans. That would spell certain doom for youkai as we know it!_"

"Nope no chance of it." The Taiyoukai walked back and knelt down behind her, placing an object in front of her then placing his claws at the base of her neck.

"Dismantle this weapon now. If you attempt to use it against me I will kill you where you sit." Kagome audibly gulped before slowly reaching forward and taking the pistol apart. When she finished Sesshoumaru stood and took his place seated in front of her once more. "Now, why do you present yourself in such a deceiving way?" Kagome looked very lost. "_What is he talking about?_" "You deceive any who look upon you, you make them think you are youkai. Why?" The miko made a silent 'oh' before answering.

"I did it for just that reason. I don't do it to lie to people. Well I guess in a way I do, but I make myself look this way for my enemies. Without the youkai features I look vulnerable, so I am usually the first to be attacked in our group." Sesshoumaru nodded. It seemed plausible to him. She was weak, so she made herself look threatening to discourage attacks against her. There were many things he still wanted to discuss with her, this could take some time.

* * *

Kamada shifted in place. He had decided to oversee some of the soldiers training, but he couldn't stay focused. He had started worrying over Kagome almost the minute he had left her side. The general sighed and shifted once more. 

"Be careful _general_ or someone might assume that you are fawning over some woman over there." Kamada didn't even have to look to know who had addressed him in such a way.

"Mind your tongue Hatsuko, or I might have to relieve you of it." Twin pools of burgundy glared at him with barely suppressed anger. Kamada smirked at the demoness. "Oh Hatsuko. Are you still bitter?" Hatsuko huffed before replying.

"I should have been made general not you. Your heart is too soft." Kamada just snorted at this accusation.

"Oh and you don't have any other reason for being general, other than leading Sesshoumaru-sama's troops?" Hatsuko's eyes narrowed in warning. "I'm not blind Hatsuko. I know why you wanted the position of general." Before their argument could become an all out fight Jaken came running in.

"General Kamada! Someone is outside seeking an audience with Sesshoumaru-sama." Kamada looked over at Jaken.

"I will see him and judge his intentions. Thank you Jaken." The little imp bowed and scrambled off without another word. Kamada followed him out the door and headed for the palace gates.

* * *

Kouga waited by the palace gates nervously scenting the air around him. He would never admit it to Inuyasha, but the Taiyoukai of the West scared him. Mind you he had never actually met him before, but he had heard many stories about his strength. Kagome was inside somewhere, and she was the only thing that was keeping him from making a hasty retreat into the forest he came out of. 

He heard footsteps approaching him from the other side of the gates. Judging from the scent though it wasn't the lord himself. Kouga let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. When the gates opened an emerald haired youkai stood before him.

"I am General Kamada of the Western Lands. What is your business with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kouga held back a shiver. It wasn't going to go well if he couldn't make a good impression.

"I'm Kouga. Leader of the wolf demon tribe. I wish to speak with Sesshoumaru-sama about relocating my pack into his lands." Kamada gave him a measuring look before answering.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is currently attending to other business but you may wait for him if you desire." Kouga bowed and nodded in understanding. He wasn't looking forward to talking to him anyway. "Someone will come out to retrieve you when Sesshoumaru-sama is prepared to speak with you." Kouga was annoyed by this set back, but knew that if he argued then he might be turned away all together. If he wanted to get Kagome back he'd have to be patient. And Kouga didn't like waiting.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! Kouga's at the gates, and Kagome is being drilled for answers inside. No matter how you look at it, the situation isn't going to turn out right. Sesshoumaru's questioning will continue in the next chapter. And who is this bitch Hatsuko? Can anyone figure out why she wanted the position of general? Give me your guesses I'd like to see what you come up with. 

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too.


	13. Conversations part2

A/N: I would like to apologize for not upating likeI usually do. You see I just got Kingdom Hearts 2 and I've been playing it like crazy. I promise I'll try to be consistant with writing, but you know how it is. Anyways, here is part two.This and part one could have been put together...but I'm just to lazy to do it like that lol.

**Badgrl74:** Nice guess! Not alpha female per say, but more like it would put her in a position that would allow her more time to interact with him.

**AngelMaiden:**Hey don't sweat it.It happens to us all. Yes I think we all like a little Kouga ass whooping lol.

**Chibi Miina:**OMG how did you guess? Lol of course that's why she wouldn't have much of a purpose otherwise hehe.

**1Tierra:**Great guess! lol as if there was any doubt. Thank you! I like your positive attitude, and don't worry Sesshoumaru forgives you.

**aimdiscord:**Why thank you! I'm honored. No one ever would have guessed it was Jaken. You're good. Rofl J/K

**susan:**Yeah that is usually how these things go. Good thing for me I'm not taking the usual route. I'm glad you like the story and hope you keep reading.

**Former-Angel-Assassin:**Thanks! I'll update as often as I can.

**Taijiya Hatake:**Yay! My fic is maximum spicy! Please don't die on me! Here's a new chapter to keep you alive lol.

Disclaimer:Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you.

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

Kouga paced outside the palace gates impatiently. It was nearly midday and he hadn't heard or seen anything from inside. "_I've been out here for hours! What the hell could be so damn important?_"

* * *

It took everything Kagome had not to yell in frustration. This was **not** the Sesshoumaru she knew. The Sesshoumaru she knew said two or three sentences at best in one day. This guy was a never-ending torrent of questions so obscure she had no idea how they even came up. He had asked her the weirdest things, like: 'Why does a taijiya travel in a group with three youkai?' and, 'Why do you dress like a man?' and this was one she hadn't expected, 'Is there a reason Inuyasha insists on wearing all red?' to which the miko had answered, 'How should I know?' and she had muttered something about how 'I thought dogs were color blind'. The look he had given her told Kagome that she hadn't said it quietly enough. 

Truth be told, Sesshoumaru could have sent her back to the room he had been keeping her in hours ago. But he had suddenly had a playful streak come alive in him that he didn't see any harm in indulging. And so, he began asking the miko questions that became farther and farther from the original topics he had chosen for the interrogation initially, until the things he asked could only be vaguely linked to the girl before him. To any who did not know him well, he asked all these questions with utmost seriousness. But if you looked closely you could see very minute outward displays of his mirth at the girl's reactions to his questioning.

It seemed the Taiyoukai was having a little too much fun. Any more time with the miko might see him start snickering. Kagome noticed too. At first she wasn't sure what to make of it. The youkai lord's face was becoming more and more strained as he continued to drill her with questions. Then it struck her. He wasn't getting annoyed with her, he was trying not to laugh! "_What is he laughing at? What could he possibly find funny?_" Kagome knew it was a bad idea, but she felt the need to tell him that she knew he was amused with something.

"I really think you should just laugh. It wouldn't do for the Taiyoukai of the West to explode." At first he looked astonished at her statement, before a few small snickers escaped his lips. He tried desperately to hold them in, but as we all know once you start laughing you keep laughing until you run out of laughs. Sesshoumaru did manage to muffle the sound though. Kagome didn't really think it possible, but Sesshoumaru's suppressed chuckles were contagious, and she found herself muffling giggles behind her hand.

The little lapse in the Taiyoukai's personality was over with quickly, and Kagome found herself missing the laughing Sesshoumaru. "_Boy that's one heck of a poker face. I didn't notice he was trying not to laugh until he was ready to pop._" The miko quickly schooled her face to hide any traces of her giggle fit. It now looked like the whole episode never happened. But Kagome would never forget it as long as she lived. I mean honestly how many people can brag that they saw Sesshoumaru laugh? Probably the same amount that have seen Naraku skipping about picking daisies, which would be slim to none.

"I believe it is time for you to return to your room miko." Kagome jumped. He was back to that frigid formality that he used with just about everyone. The miko sighed in depression, but slowly rose to her feet.

"Um…Sesshoumaru-sama, I was wondering if you could maybe call me by my name instead of just saying miko?" Kagome knew she shouldn't hold her breath, but she didn't like being addressed in such a way. It reminded her too much of Kikyo.

"Give me your name miko and I shall consider it." She gave him a small smile before replying.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." He nodded and guided her out of his study.

"Kamada will return shortly and return you to your room." Sesshoumaru stopped and thought for a moment before speaking again. "Where did you get your name?" Kagome looked at him strangely before giving him an answer.

"My…mom gave it to me…" She hardly saw how this mattered. The Taiyoukai disappeared from view stepping back into the threshold of his study. He said one last thing before shutting the door.

"Funny…That's where I got mine." Kagome's head whipped around to find the door shut. "_Did…Did he just crack a joke?_" Needless to say the miko was perplexed at Sesshoumaru's odd behavior. It occurred to her that maybe this was how he always was, and just acted differently around Inuyasha. She didn't have time to dwell on it however since Kamada was coming down the hall just as Sesshoumaru said.

"Hi Kamada." The illusion youkai cracked a small smile at her before taking her hand in his and heading down the hall. Kagome blushed slightly at the gentle contact. He was a rather handsome youkai in her eyes.

"It wasn't too bad then?" Kagome looked at him for clarification. "The questioning." Kagome smiled at him and nodded.

"It was really long, but it wasn't too bad. But man oh man can he ever pile on the questions." At this Kamada let out a short laugh.

"Yes. Sesshoumaru-sama can be very persistent when he wants something." Kagome gave a lopsided grin at this comment.

"Yeah…I know that all too well." Before she could explain what she meant they had returned to a hallway that she was familiar with. Mind you she only saw it through a half inch wide crack in the door, but she knew it fairly well. As she was being shut in the room again she suddenly turned around and looked at the general. "Hey Kamada, I know this might seem like a weird request, but that woman you sent to guard me last time Hatsuko. Could you please not send her anymore?" Kamada laughed out loud at this request.

"I can't say I blame you. Please forgive me for sending her last time, but I was running short on men. I'll see what I can do for you." Kagome smiled her dazzling smile and bowed in thanks before Kamada shut and chained the door. "_You know? Other than being shut in a boring room all day. Being here isn't so bad._" After this thought the miko's stomach growled loudly reminding her that she hadn't eaten in a while. "_I hope Sesshoumaru believes in feeding his prisoners._" Although she wasn't really worried about that. Even if he didn't she doubted that Kamada would let her starve. They were becoming pretty good friends.

* * *

Naraku peered through Kanna's mirror intently. "_Hmm…It seems that the miko is not with the mutt at the moment. She usually isn't far from his side. Perhaps I need to look into this before I continue with my plans._" Naraku was nothing if not cautious. He would be sure that everything went as he wanted it. 

"Kagura!" The wind youkai came in through the screen, a look of disdain written across her ruby lips.

"Yes Naraku-sama?" Her voice held annoyance. Naraku cast her a warning glance before returning his gaze to the mirror.

"Go find out what you can about the little miko's disappearance. And be sure not to allow yourself to be seen." Kagura's bright red eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she said nothing.

"Yes Naraku-sama." With her words of compliance she left. His plans for the girl and the jewel would be set into motion soon. It would not do if something happened to the little miko before he had had his way with her.

* * *

Kouga's head snaped up at the sound of the gates opening. A female youkai with black and white hair came out to greet him. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama will see you now." Without so much as a proper greeting she turned on her heel and proceeded back into the palace. Grumbling about rude soldiers he followed closely behind her.

Hatsuko could hear his thoughts loud and clear. "_So he was sent here to retrieve the girl. I'll let him in. When Sesshoumaru-sama finds out that Kamada misjudged his intent he will be most displeased with him._"

Hatsuko lead him straight to Sesshoumaru's study. She knocked lightly, entreating entrance. At the order to enter she opened the door and lead Kouga inside.

"Thank you Hatsuko. You may go." Hatsuko bowed and left the room, eyes lingering on Sesshoumaru's form as she left. Kouga bowed deeply to the Taiyoukai in respect. Sesshoumaru nodded in response. "Now then, let us disuss the relocation of your pack."

* * *

A/N:I'm getting really nasty with these cliffys aren't I? I'm sorry if Sesshoumaru seems a little OOC here. But there is alot we don't really know about him, and I'm taking liberty with that. Naraku has made a reappearance and that can only spell trouble for poor Kagome.

R&R it makes me smile alot, and you will too.


	14. Welcome to Hell

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. Various circumstances collectively called life have prevented me from posting like I usually do. Oh well I'm here now so you can safely step away from that horrible cliff I left you at.

**freakomite:**Thank you I'm glad you like the fic. I agree that Sesshoumaru holding in laughter is pretty funny.

**mystical:**I love you too. lol

**Anime-Dork:**Oh I hope you're still alive lol. Here's another chapter to keep you alive.

**darkhanyou27:**Thanks! I will keep writing until the story is complete don't worry.

**Sesshie's princess Kagome:**Thank you. I hope I update soon enough for you.

**-incessant embers-:**oooh Don't laugh too hard in the library lol. Here's the next chapter.

**AngelMaiden:**Yes laughing Sesshy is funny. Hatsuko is just a bitch who wants his bed and I want to kick her ass. Yeah Kamada is a real sweety I love him too. Naraku is a real busy-body isn't he? He's really sexy though. Hope this new chapter relieves that headache of yours lol.

**LadieSesshy:**Lol I love Sesshy all the time.

**DemonDeReves:**Thanks for your enthusiasm. It inspires me.

**Taijiya Hatake:**I hope you're not dead out there. Sorry it took so long to update. Try to stay alive.

**1Tierra:**Yes you don't know him yet. Emphasis on 'yet' lol. Naraku is so evil ne? I hope I continue to keep you on egde.

**Badgrl74:**Unfortunately Kouga is my favorite punching bag. Sesshy is smart so he'll surely suspect.

Disclaimer:Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you.

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

Sesshoumaru looked Kouga over critically. The wolf wasn't that bad off considering the state of things in the world. But something didn't sit right with the young lord about the wolf pack leader. More than likely it was the scent of faux power that surrounded him.

"Why is it that you seek to move your pack into my lands?" There was no sense in prolonging this meeting any longer than necessary with wasted words. Kouga visibly shifted in place. It was clear the wolf was uncomfortable in his presence.

"Well Sesshoumaru-sama, my pack has been dwindling since it was attacked three years ago by the hanyou Naraku. I need a safe place for us to repopulate, and I felt that these lands were the best bet." Kouga inwardly cheered for keeping his voice steady during his explanation.

The Taiyoukai thought over Kouga's plea for a moment. It wasn't an unreasonable request. The wolf wished for a safe haven to replenish his pack, as a good leader would. Something didn't feel right about it though. Sesshoumaru sensed an ulterior motive for his desire to relocate, but he couldn't figure out what. A good decision would take time in this matter. He would not rush this, he would wait and see if his suspicion was true or not.

"I require time to think your request over. A servant will show you to a room where you may wait for my decision." Kouga bowed deeply in response and left the study when he was dismissed.

Kouga looked about the hallway and stopped when his eyes landed on a diminutive young demoness dressed in a plain white kimono, with rich brown hair and pure black eyes. She had small round ears that sat atop her head, barely noticeable through her hair. She bowed and the waist and motioned for him to follow. The little youkai lead him to a modest guest room, she then bowed at the waist again before leaving.

When he was sure the servant was gone, Kouga stepped out of the room and set off down the hall in search of Kagome's scent.

* * *

Kagome sat in her plain room slightly irritated, although she knew she shouldn't be. The guard that was posted at he door, while very handsome didn't talk to her at all. His skin was a dark tan and his hair was a burnt red-brown color. His lack of communication had been explained when he had turned to her. He had a long terrible looking scar that ran down the length of his throat. She had instantly felt bad about getting angry at him for not answering her. 

The silence though, was not oppressive as it had been when Hatsuko had guarded her. Kagome decided that even if this guard couldn't speak to her, she figured there was nothing wrong with his ears. Keeping in mind that he could only easily answer yes and no questions the miko stood and walked over to the door and slid it open as far as it would go. When she did the guard attempted to close it again.

"No wait! I'm not trying to get away. I just want to talk to you." The guard ceased his motions and looked at her with deep forest green eyes, confused at first then a flash of hurt passed his face and he turned away. "_He must think I'm teasing him for not being able to speak. Poor guy._" Kagome now felt bad for him. "So…umm…Have you been serving Sesshoumaru for very long?" It was a weak question but she would come up with better later. Right now she had to try and get across that she had been serious about talking to him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and nodded.

Kagome figured it would take a bit to convince him she meant well so she kept at it.

"Hmm…long time then…Did you maybe…serve his father too?" This time he actually turned his head to look at her. A little of the guarded expression fell and he nodded again. "Wow! That's cool. So you've served in the army for a really long time. I bet you're strong then." This time the miko won a small smirk out of him so she smiled in return. The smile fell though after she thought of something. "You know I feel bad for not knowing your name." He cocked his head to the side as if to ask 'why?' "Because, it shows you know someone better if you can call them by their name."

The guard seemed to think about this for a moment before turning to fully face her. He placed his hand on the crack in the door and then looked at her expectantly. He then removed his hand and repeated the motion. Realization dawned on Kagome's face and put her hand against the crack in the door. He then placed his index finger against her palm and began tracing a pattern. Kagome thought hard about what he was doing then noticed the pattern he was drawing.

"O-K-U-B-O. Okubo? Is that your name?" He nodded to confirm her question. She smiled brightly at him. "My name is Kagome. I'm pleased to meet you."

* * *

Inuyasha paced nervously outside Kaede's hut, where they had agreed to wait for Kouga. Shippo watched him for lack of anything better to do. Miroku stepped out of the hut to see his friend in the same state he had been in when they had first arrived back. 

"Inuyasha, I know you're worried about Kagome-sama, but this incessant pacing isn't going to bring her back any quicker." The hanyou growled in response to the monk's statement. Sango overheard the exchange and stepped out of the hut as well. Noticing her hanyou friends agitated state she grew concerned.

"You're not pacing because of Kagome are you?" Inuyasha spared her a glance and finally voiced what was bothering him.

"I think we forgot something. I just can't think of what it could be. I know we are missing something important here." The taijiya thought for a moment before answering.

"Does it have something to do with Kouga?" Sango had never seen Inuyasha this strung up about one single detail, so it must have been something important. At the mention of Kouga the hanyou stopped cold. "Inuyasha? Do you remember what it was?" He looked at them all with dread in his amber eyes.

"Does anyone else remember what happened the last time Kouga was around Kagome?" They all instantly realized a massive flaw in their plan to rescue Kagome.

* * *

Kouga was glad his sense of smell was so good. He was sure that he would have gotten lost without it. He was now detecting faint traces of Kagome's scent in the halls. She had walked through here not an hour before. "_I'm almost there. Don't worry Kagome I'm coming for you._"

* * *

Kagome was now enjoying Okubo's company very much. Even if they weren't talking, the atmosphere had changed to a good kind of silence. The type that she didn't mind so much to hear. 

The miko froze in place. "_Shards of the Shikon no Tama are close…_" Her eyes faded to stormy grey. She sat completely still, her back ramrod straight. She could feel the shards slowly making their way closer to her. The sound of shuffling feet outside the door signaled that the possessor of the jewel fragments had arrived. The sound of a certain wolf outside the door destroyed any remaining shred of the miko that was still conscious. She stood and stalked over to the door and called out to Okubo.

"Okubo, open the door. I'll take care of this." He turned to the door, startled at her switch in attitude. "Open the door Okubo." Knowing he could easily force her back into the room (heh) he opened the door to see what she would do. Kagome slowly stepped out of the room face set in stone.

"Kagome I've come to get you out of here. Come on lets…" Kouga trailed off upon seeing her expression. "Kagome?" She didn't respond to him at all. There wasn't even that spark of recognition from hearing her name.

"I'll have to thank you for saving me the trouble of searching for the shards in your legs." Kagome's voice was cold and completely devoid of any feeling at all. The miko walked up to Kouga and placed a hand on his cheek. "You're rather handsome you know." One couldn't tell if she was mocking or being sincere. Before Kouga could say or do anything, Kagome's fingers closed around his throat hard. Kouga gasped in shock and pain. He felt a horrible burning sensation spreading from her hand. "_She's trying to purify me!_" He was shocked that she would do such a thing to him.

"Kagome come on it's ME!" He had to snap her out of it quick. She looked at him blankly.

"Who is Kagome?" Kouga's eyes widened in dread. "_She doesn't know who she is! She's going to kill me!_"

* * *

A/N:Grrr I'm sure you're about ready to kill me now. Please refrain from doing so though because you wont see the rest of the story if you do. 

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too.


	15. From Bad to Worse

A/N:Hi guys! This chapter is my apology for leaving the last one at such a terrible cliffy. By the way, my sis helped me come up with Okubo's looks what do ya think of him? I know all you Kouga lovers out there probably wanna ring my neck right now huh? lol Hopefully you can forgive me.

**1Tierra:**I think a little wolf choking was in order lol. Hah! I've got you hanging on my every word, and I'm sure that you'll hate me for what I have in store for the poor miko. Hope I continue to please.

**Sesshie's princess Kagome:**Thank you for sparing me. Here is a new post as a reward.

**DemonDeReves:**I think we all feel a little sorry for him somewhere in our hearts. And don't worry too much about that. If they got that bad this would be a Nar/Kag not a Sess/Kag. Hope you like the results of my little bit of inspiration.

**i-luv-sesshomaru:** Happy to oblige.

**AngelMaiden:**lol Here's a new update. Sorry to leave ya hangin'. I'm glad you like Okubo it took me a little work to get him just right. I'm happy to say that I am very much alive and ready to write some more. Long or short I love your reviews so keep em' coming. lol

**-incessant embers-:**Thanks for resisting the urge to kill hehe. You don't have to wait long cause here's the next chapter.

**molly-mouse616:**haha don't worry I wont kill Kouga-kun. I don't like killing major characters like that.

**freakomite:**lol Hold in your desire to shed my blood until you read this chapter then decide if you should hehe. I wouldn't leave you hanging like that for very long, cause I wanna know what happens too.

Disclaimer:Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you.

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

Last time: "Kagome come on it's ME!" He had to snap her out of it quick. She looked at him blankly.

"Who is Kagome?" Kouga's eyes widened in dread. "_She doesn't know who she is! She's going to kill me!_"

* * *

It was becoming difficult to speak, breathe, or anything that required the use of his throat. However bad the situation was though, he could not bring himself to harm the miko assaulting him. Kagome and hurt simply didn't go together in his vocabulary. The next words she spoke sent a chill through Kouga's body and he felt as if he had been punched hard in the stomach. 

"Does it hurt? You want to scream don't you?" Whereas her face betrayed nothing, Kagome's voice spoke of sadistic pleasure in seeing him suffer. Before she could outright kill him, a strong tremor ripped through the ground beneath them knocking the miko from her feet forcing her to release her grip on the wolf. As they were both regaining their feet, the sounds of footsteps alerted Kouga to the arrival of the Taiyoukai and two of his men.

"Okubo, what has happened?" Okubo merely pointed to Kagome, horrified shock written plainly across his face. "She attempted to escape then." The mute soldier shook his head, then pointed to Kouga's throat. "The miko attacked him then." Okubo nodded. Sesshoumaru looked to Kouga with a stern face. "And what, may I ask, are you doing in the barracks?" Kouga winced but covered his tail for the time being.

"Don't you think we have more important things to worry about?" The silver haired lord looked to Kagome to see her about ready to attack Kouga once more. He simply leapt over to her and swiftly gave her a strong blow to the back of the head. Kagome instantly collapsed in a heap on the floor. Kamada stepped forward and scooped the little miko up and silently took her back into her room. Hatsuko discreetly smirked at Sesshoumaru's disappointed stare as the general stepped out of the threshold of the room. The Taiyoukai did not need to say a word, Kamada already knew why he was unhappy with him.

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama, I misjudged him." Sesshoumaru nodded. He turned his head to speak to Okubo.

"Okubo, take the wolf down to a holding cell for questioning." Okubo quickly complied and seized Kouga by the arm and dragged him down the hall with an irritated expression. When they were out of sight Sesshoumaru once again turned a disapproving face to Kamada. "I am extremely displeased with your lack of judgment in this matter." Kamada bowed his head in shame. At the Taiyoukai's silence, Kamada took this as a chance to explain this lapse in ability.

"I beg you to forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama. I thought I had taken all precautions before allowing him entrance. I even sent Hatsuko to bring him in just in case I had failed in determining his intentions." At the mention of Hatsuko, Sesshoumaru turned his thoughts inward. "_If he had come in with the intent of seeking the girl out Hatsuko would surely have known about it. Which means one of them is keeping something from me. But which one would do so and risk my wrath upon them?_" The Taiyoukai's gaze shifted from one to the other determining which would attempt such foolishness. Sesshoumaru then noted something deep within Hatsuko's eyes that he had held strong suspicion of when he had chosen a new general. It was that spark in her eyes that had made him give the title to Kamada instead. The Taiyoukai could now easily place it now that he gave it some thought. Lust. Simple as that, the woman lusted after him. This was her doing.

"Hatsuko." She stepped forward instantly. It was almost sickening to him how he had not noticed her ulterior motive for serving him until now. "I am extremely disappointed in Kamada. I am questioning his ability." She was hanging onto his every word. It made sense now why she wanted the position of general so badly. She wanted to get to him. "I am wondering what course of action to take." This was her test. If she failed, she would never see this palace again.

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama, he has lost his touch. It happens to the best of us. I fear he would only continue to let you down." Hatsuko was confused. Kamada should have been dreading this day, but he was watching the proceedings with a smirk on his face. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"So you believe I should discharge him from my service. You feel he is no longer a use to my army." Hatsuko had to work very hard to hold back a bark of triumph.

"I do Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking her directly in the eyes.

"I believe then, it is a very good thing that you do not make the decisions Hatsuko." She paused for a brief moment before looking at him in confusion. "You knew of the wolf's intentions, and you allowed him entrance to the palace anyway. It would be a shame to lose a soldier of your caliber over something so trivial, so I will let you off with a warning. If you ever pull a stunt like this again, you will be executed for treason." Hatsuko was speechless. She had never considered what would happen if she was caught, and Kamada knew it too. That youkai made her blood boil. Before she could say or do anything Sesshoumaru dismissed her to the training grounds.

"I will look after the miko my lord. It is the least I can do after this mess." Sesshoumaru nodded his consent and left back down the hall.

* * *

Kouga hadn't been in the cell long when Sesshoumaru entered. He stood, though he really felt like disappearing right there under the western lord's intense gaze. 

"Why did you truly come here? Do not lie to me." Kouga gulped and figured that most of his cover was blown after that little problem with Kagome.

"I had heard that my intended was being held here. I came to see her." This explanation struck an odd chord in the Taiyoukai.

"Your intended?" Kouga nodded quickly.

"Yes I plan to take Kagome as mine." Sesshoumaru thought about this for a moment before bringing up something that meant the world to a male youkai who had set his eyes on someone.

"And the girl? Has she accepted your claim?" Kouga's face screwed up in thought at the question.

"Well…she hasn't accepted yet. But she hasn't said no to me either." Sesshoumaru gave a look of understanding. He didn't hate hanyou's contrary to popular belief, he hated Inuyasha and what he symbolized. Besides who this wolf chose for a mate was none of his affair. But it made sense now, why he would go through the trouble of attempting to deceive him to be sure she was well. Any self respecting male youkai would have done the same. "Sesshoumaru-sama. If you would, could you tell me what's wrong with her? She quite clearly didn't recognize me, and she didn't even know her own name." Sesshoumaru knew that since she was in his custody she technically belonged to him at the moment. This wolf saw her as a future mate to care for so he saw nothing wrong with relaying the information to him.

"It is an illness from her country that affects her personality so severely that she believes herself to be someone else entirely at times." Kouga seemed crushed at this news, but silently resolved to find some way to cure her from this illness. "You have seen that she is well and cared for, now I must ask you to leave this palace at once seeing as you no longer have business here." Kouga wanted to object but knew that it was a miracle that Kagome or he himself hadn't been killed in this incident. At the very least he would return to inform the monk and the slayer of her well being. Kagome wouldn't want them worrying. That's why he loved her, she was always thinking about everyone but herself. He was escorted out of the palace and he sped off in search of Inuyasha's pack.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes blearily. "_I must have fallen asleep. I really should stop falling asleep on the floor and try out that futon._" Rolling over and sitting up she spied familiar wisps of emerald green hair through the door. Smiling to herself she made her way over to the door. 

"Hey Kamada. What's up?" Kamada turned to see her, happy that she was back to normal again. "By the way, I liked that guy you sent. If you can't be here I'd like to have him." Kamada just laughed outright at that statement. "What? What's so funny?"

"I just find it humorous that you have soldiers that you would prefer to have guarding your only escape route." She teasingly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey I figure that I can't get out of here so I might as well make the most of things." He shook his head in amusement.

"You are an odd girl." Kagome giggled.

"Hey you said that already." Their teasing session was brought to an abrupt halt when a tremor that seemed to shake the very foundation of the building suddenly knocked the miko on her butt. "Ouch! Kamada what's going on?"

"That's Okubo's signal that there is danger. I have to go Kagome, don't do something reckless like try to escape." Even when danger was on the doorstep he still managed to make her smile.

"I wont now get going." He nodded and took off down the corridor quicker than lightning. Kagome was wringing her hands in a show of anxiety. She wondered just who would actually attack Sesshoumaru's palace. Suddenly the door to her room was blasted apart knocking her to the ground once more. Sitting up coughing she spotted a shape in the settling dust. A large gust of wind lifted her up through the air and crashing into the wall effectively knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Destroying the last of the youkai Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel like he was missing something, he had sent Okubo to assess any damage to the palace itself. Okubo came rushing out of the palace to his side. He expectantly held his palm face up knowing that whatever it was that was bothering him he couldn't signal out with gestures. What he spelled out shocked him. 'miko…kidnapped…' This was certainly unexpected. He had to wonder about that girl. She always managed to get into these impossible situations. But no matter how bad it was for her, it always got worse. Now he himself had kidnapped her not long ago. And now someone had stolen her from him. But who would want her so badly?

* * *

A/N: I'll give you three guesses who's got Kagome now, and the first two don't count. The poor girl has one thing after another happening to her. Must be hard for her to get good life insurance, trouble follows her like a lost puppy.

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too.


	16. Words of Comfort and a New Name

A/N: Please forgive me for not updating in a while! Stupid writer's block coupled with helping my friend move out of his parent's house didn't leave me much time to try and put out another chapter right away. Anyway, I'm very impressed with the direction this story is going. Mind you I've never written anything like this before.

**Badgrl74:**Yes who indeed? As always its a pleasure to hear from you.

**molly-mouse616:**Yes, yes, and yes. You're absolutely right! You get a prize, a brand spanking new chapter.

**DemonDeReves:**lol yes you are correct. Sorry about the late update, this chap just didn't want to come out of my head without a fight.

**PitiedbysumHatedbymost:**you answered correctly. Creating an OC with powers we've seen already is no fun for me, so no worries there. I love your name. lol

**Sesshie's princess Kagome: **Thanks! Here's the new chapter. It came out later than I would have liked, but it's here none the less.

**mya13579:** Here's your update.

**Sesshomarugrl: **Yea I know. It's a no brainer isn't it? lol

**Taijiya Hatake:** Yup yup that's right. Here ya go a new chapter, sorry its out so late. Hope you're still alive.

**1Tierra:**Of course you can do that. Just send me a review every few chapter so I know you're still alive. I thank you for your ongoing support.

**AngelMaiden:**yup thats right. Yea poor poor Kagome. The worst crap always happens to her. I wouldn't want to be in her shoes at all, are you kidding? That would suck! I don't really think about what I'm typing, it just sort of is already there ya know? I hope I continue to write up to your standards.

**freakomite:**That's right. Ya Inuyasha is slightly smarter that. Kouga has to have small shining moments of intelligence sometimes. lol Glad you like the story so far.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep telling you this over and over? Fine. I don't own Inuyasha so get over it!

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

Kagome came back into consciousness once again, but refused to open her eyes for a moment. "_I am getting really sick of getting knocked out and waking up in a foreign place._" The miko was annoyed, to put it lightly. She had lost count of how many times she had awoken with a screaming headache not knowing where she was, and she was almost beyond caring at this point.

The futuristic miko finally opened her eyes to assess her situation, and nearly cried in relief at what she saw. A darkly furnished room greeted her eyes, with a few paintings scattered here and there and an expensive looking wardrobe set in the corner. She found that the futon she woke up on was very nice as well, furnished with fine black silk sheets. "_I've been kidnapped by a vampire._" She thought humorously.

Kagome's thoughts on her new location were cut short by the insistent rumbling of her stomach, reminding her that she really needed to eat something soon. Almost as if on cue, the door to the room opened. Kagome looked up to see who had come in only to see Kagura with a tray of food in her hands.

"Kagura? Oh just great! What the hell does he want with me? Besides anything obvious cause if you stand there and tell me that he kidnapped me for the shards, I'm gonna rip someone's head off." Kagome was pissed as all hell at this new development. The wind witch sighed in irritation at the miko's rudeness.

"Fine. Then I wont tell you anything at all." Kagome noticed that Kagura was keeping her distance and wouldn't come away from the door very far. This meant one of two things to the miko, a) She didn't want her to get any ideas about escaping. Or b) She was afraid of her. Kagome seriously doubted that she had any reason to be afraid of her so she was going to go with choice A. After she placed the tray of food down, Kagura left the room without a backwards glance.

Kagome sighed and picked herself up off of the futon, and made her way over to the tray of food. It turned out it was only a single bowl of rice and a cup of green tea. She picked it up and went back to sit on the black silk futon.

The miko had no reservations about eating the food that was brought to her. Her powers had developed over the years, and any sort of poison that was given to her now was purified shortly after entering her system. She didn't really get sick anymore, Miroku told her that with proper training she could be a very powerful miko. So without any worry about dying from poisoning, Kagome tore into the food that was provided for her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced about his study fuming at his latest discovery. After a brief investigation of the room he had held the girl in, he had picked up the scent of Kagura. Meaning the Naraku had broken into his home and stolen something that belonged to him. The Taiyoukai shook his head outright as that thought flew through his head. The girl did not technically belong to him in any way. The young lord couldn't understand why he was getting into such a mood over this. He could not write off his anger as simply being that Naraku had destroyed various parts of his home. The walls could be repaired. This sort of thing happened every so often when an overconfident youkai wanted his title. 

The silver haired Taiyoukai knew, but couldn't understand why, the girl's disappearance had irked him greatly. He was many things but he did not lie. Not even to himself. The miko's kidnapping had bothered him, this he would not deny. But why did it bother him? This was a question he did not know the answer to, and Sesshoumaru loathed ignorance.

* * *

Kouga had picked up on Inuyasha's scent not long ago. He was coming up on them fast just outside a village. The wolf skidded to a halt right in front of them. After the dust settled he heard Inuyasha growl low in anger. 

"You said you'd bring her back. So where is she?" Inuyasha was not a happy camper right now it seemed. But Kouga had come to reassure Kagome's human friends, not the mutt.

"I couldn't get her back. I was found out when she tried to kill me. I take it you all knew about that?" Sango and Miroku exchanged grave looks at the news. Shippo however, brought up something that made them exude a small bit of relief.

"Well, at least she didn't actually kill you. She wouldn't have been able to handle it if she had. Kouga, you couldn't get her back, but is she ok? Sesshoumaru hasn't hurt her has he?" Kouga was snapped out of his staring contest with Inuyasha at the kit's question. He had almost forgotten.

"Yeah, she seemed to be doing just fine. Aside from not recognizing me that is. She wasn't injured or anything. Sesshoumaru-sama seems to be taking care of her, and I don't think he has a reason to hurt her." Sango gave a weak smile in thanks.

"Thanks for doing this Kouga, I've been so worried that he was going to do something awful." Kouga just waved her off.

"That guy is a lot of things, but unreasonable isn't one of them. He wouldn't kill her unless he had a reason to." Miroku's eyes widened a fraction. "_So he can think things out rationally. I had given up hope of that ever happening._" He then spoke up before Inuyasha could start a fight.

"Of course Kouga you're right. Thank you for telling us of her wellbeing." Kouga simply nodded never taking his eyes off of Inuyasha. He then turned and sped away.

"Damnit that wolf pisses me off!" The hanyou was growling deep in his throat with his hands clenched at his sides. Any contact with Kouga got him like that even if Kouga never spoke to him directly. Then again maybe that's why he got mad. Kouga had taken to blatantly ignoring Inuyasha as of late.

Sango let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding in relief. "_At least she's ok. As long as she's alive I think everything will be ok._"

* * *

Kagome sighed in boredom. True this room was better to look at than the one Sesshoumaru had put her in, but there was nothing to do all the same. The thought of the stoic Taiyoukai put her mind on a different track. The miko thought about their little encounter in his study. She recalled the sparkle of amusement in his blazing amber eyes, and the repressed smile on his face. Kagome decided that was the most beautiful she had ever seen him. "_It's a shame he doesn't smile more often._" It was true that she found the western lord beautiful, but she always believed that the lack of emotion in his eyes detracted from his beauty. 

Kagome had never known Sesshoumaru to laugh out loud, and she figured she never would. Then again, exactly how much about him did she actually know? Now that she thought about it, not very much at all. The miko had to stop and rewind her thoughts for a minute. She had just sat here for the last five minutes romanticizing Sesshoumaru. That…can't be good. Before she could give herself a sound mental beating for daydreaming about youkai yet again, the door slid open. Kagome snapped her head up to yell at the intruder to knock next time, but the words died on her lips. Kohaku was in the door.

"Naraku-sama wishes to see you." No life in his eyes, no feeling in his words. It made her shiver involuntarily. She stood up to follow him out the door. "_That bastard sent Kohaku to get me on purpose! He knows I wouldn't try to hurt him because of Sango._" Kagome soon fell into an emotionless stride behind the young taijiya. They walked through endless corridors and hallways, but never once did she speak. At last they arrived at their destination. Kohaku slid the door open and motioned for her to go inside. The door closed behind her.

"Ah there you are. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Naraku's words were soft, pleasant, and dripping with poison. "So Kagome, I'm certain you're wondering why you are here." The miko just looked at him flatly.

"Indeed I am wondering why I am here. I also wish to know who this Kagome is." Naraku seemed a bit taken back by this statement. He recovered quickly and bowed his head slightly in askance for forgiveness.

"My apologies. I believed you were someone else." The dark hanyou smirked in the darkness surrounding him. "What is it you call yourself then?" She seemed to think for a moment.

"Call me what you will, but I don't like that name you used." Naraku cocked his head to the side in thought. "_Interesting, so she dispises her own name. Hmm…What to name her._"

* * *

A/N:Sorry its so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, start sending me some names. Kagome's gonna have to be renamed and I want it to be good.

R&R it makes me smile alot, and you will too.


	17. Confusion and Divinations

A/N: Oh my god! Please forgive me for not writing in like forever. Writer's block + First time at college equals no time to write. I hope you can forgive me for holding off for a while. In the spare time I did have I tried to put out this chapter, but I just could not fall back into the story. Until I could, I thought it best to wait on updating. I figured you would be more apreciative if I waited and put out a quality piece, than if I just gave you some half-hearted attempt at continuing the story. With that said, I have waaaay to many reviews to respond to them all this time. I will still give a call out to you all because you guys have really inspired me to keep this story afloat.

In backwards order: **afrocubana, mikotoku, ancient-relic, DemonDeReves, Sesshy's princess Kagome, Sesshysgirl89, Badgrl74, Fireflymaiden, Taijiya Hatake Uchiha, InuAva, darkhanyou27, -incessant embers-, 1Tierra, freakomite, Megumi-san, i-luv-sesshomaru, **Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I love you guys! Special thanks to mikotoku for a great new name.

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

Disclaimer: I do not, can not, and absolutely will not at any time own Inuyasha or its characters.

"My apologies. I believed you were someone else." The dark hanyou smirked in the darkness surrounding him. "What is it you call yourself then?" She seemed to think for a moment.

"Call me what you will, but I don't like that name you used." Naraku cocked his head to the side in thought. "_Interesting, so she despises her own name. Hmm…What to name her._"

* * *

"I shall call you Takai. Is this agreeable?" Kagome considered this for a moment. Naraku smirked. "Of course Kikyo would be a good name as well." Kagome scowled at him. 

"If you call me that, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." Naraku let out a dark chuckle at the miko's threat. "I will accept the name Takai."

"Very well then, Takai you will be." Naraku felt this was a little too easy. The girl was simply being too complacent. "What is it you are after?" Well there was no sense dancing around the subject. If he wanted an answer, he'd have to be direct. Kagome, or rather Takai, cocked her head to the side with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"You have something of great power. I believe it belongs to me." The dark hanyou regarded her for a moment before laughing. "Why do you laugh? I was being quite serious." The miko's solid grey eyes were blazing with fury, though her voice remained even. Naraku recovered from his outburst.

"Do not misunderstand miko. I was not laughing at you, I was merely amused at what you said. I had been waiting for you to say something of the like. Hehe…I just did not expect you to be so forceful." Takai, to anyone else didn't react at all, but Naraku could see she was confused.

"You knew I would ask for it? Then why even hint that you had it if you knew I would take it?" He smirked darkly at her.

"I wanted you to ask for it." He answered her simply, still smirking all the while. Takai narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the hanyou. "I will give it to you."

"In exchange for what?" She ask suspiciously. Naraku nodded as though he had suspected this.

"Ah yes ever the perceptive one. You may have it for as long as you remain with me." Takai arched an eyebrow at this.

"So the catch is that I must remain with you." The immediate refusal at the proposal Naraku had been expecting never came. Instead she seemed to look him over. "Well, you're not bad looking. I believe I could stay, at least for a little while." Naraku gave her a cold smirk.

"Oh? You are saying you find me attractive then?" The dark hanyou had to work hard so none of the extreme mirth he was feeling showed on his face. The hilarity of the situation hit him hard. She would stay with him for no other reason than that she found him attractive? It was too much. The miko nodded her head.

"Yes. I believe you are quite handsome, and because of that I will play your game. At least for the time being." One thing hadn't changed about the girl between her two personalities, she was still quite honest with her feelings. Though Naraku was certain that Kagome would never have admitted out loud that she found him attractive.

"Very well then. Here you may have the jewel for now. I will see to you getting a more suitable room Takai." Kagome reached forward and accepted the jewel from Naraku's hand.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced about his study like a caged animal. Now not only was the miko's abduction bothering him, but curiosity had begun nagging at him a few hours ago to go find out why Naraku had wanted the girl so badly as to tempt his wrath by directly attacking the palace. 

He would have left long ago to find out the reason, but the Taiyoukai knew that wasn't the main reason for wanting to leave. The miko, for some reason, shifted his protective instincts into high gear. He would have written it off as nothing, but it seemed it affected every male she came in contact with. It was no secret that Kamada held a deep loathing for any being in possession of purifying powers, and yet he truly seemed to care for the girl and what happened to her. It affected Okubo as well. He never 'spoke' to anyone except for Kamada and himself, but it seems that he had made another exception.

Sesshoumaru growled deeply in frustration. Confusion was not something he handled very well, and it was beginging to wear on him. The young lord considered simply stepping out for a moment to kill something in order to soothe his frazzled mind, but imediately pushed the thought away. If he had nothing else he had strict control over his instincts, and killing some unknowing passerby wasn't going to solve anything.

A tiny knock on the door snapped the Taiyoukai from his thoughts. Filing away his thoughts for the moment he bade entrance to a welcome distraction. Rin timidly slid the door open a fraction of the way and slid through. Sesshoumaru was instantly hit with another large wave of confusion. "_Rin is never so shy about disturbing me. She is nervous about something. That much I can tell."_

"Rin." His deep, rich voice struck Rin in an odd way. Instead of calming her, as speaking to her seemed to do, she seemed to now be struggling with returning his greeting. "Is there something you need?" Sesshoumaru was unused to prompting someone without trying to intimidate them, so soothing Rin's agitation was proving to be a challenge. The little girl finally found her voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin…I mean I was wondering were the lady is now." Sesshoumaru looked at her questioningly, silently asking her to elaborate her feelings a little so he could understand what it was she was asking him. "You know, the pretty one. The one that isn't well. Did she leave? Did she get better and leave?" Understanding dawned in the Taiyoukai's mind. She had been going against his instruction about wandering around in the barracks without Kamada or himself. That's why she was shy about speaking to him. She knew that asking about Kagome meant giving away that she had done something she wasn't supposed to. He breifly considered simply telling Rin that the miko did in fact get better and had left on her own, but somehow he knew the little girl would know that it wasn't the truth. The truth it was then.

"No Rin. She is still not well." A grave look passed over Rin's face. The look made the young lord uncomfortable, he was unused to such seriousness in his wards face.

"Was she hurt when we were attacked?" Sesshoumaru sighed silently. True he had decided on giving Rin the truth, but that didn't mean he felt right about telling her the whole truth.

"I don't know." Rin outwardly sighed when she heard her lord's admission. Then, looking at her feet the little human girl spoke her mind.

"They took her away then." The Taiyoukai's amber eyes snapped to her dowcast chocolate brown ones. "I hope she'll be okay." Sesshoumaru was floored. Surely no one told her about the invaders to his home abducting the miko. Rin wouldn't have felt the need to ask if that had been the case. Perhaps she overheard one of the guards talking about it and came to confirm if it was true. He didn't know what possesed him to ask but it slipped out before he could stop himself.

"Do you know where she is?" Rin's eyes rose up to meet his and promptly went blank. She recovered seconds later and the mere three words that escaped her mouth sent the Taiyoukai reeling.

"Naraku has her."

* * *

A/N: Ok any sympathy I might have gotten from my reasons why I hadn't updated in a long time probably just got flushed down the toilet with that cliffy. Do forgive me. It's just so easy to end it there. 

Read and Review. It makes me smile alot, and you will too.


	18. Diviners and Half Baked Escapes

A/N: Okay first of, I am very sorry for not updating in so long. I wanted to but I just had no time to do so. With the brief reprieve from classes I managed to complete something that at least resembles a chapter. I won't sit here and tell you that things are going to be different any time soon either college is really taking up alot of time. For those of you who have been keeping up with the story, I apologize for not being ale to dedicate more time to this story. I will make this promise though, I am going to complete this story. I dislike leaving things half done so this will most assuredly be a completed story someday.

**freakomite:** Thank you for understanding. I hope you enjoy this little chapter as much as the rest.

** Taijiya Hatake Uchiha:** Hey there heres a new update. Hopefully just as spicy as my other chapters.

**DemonDeReves:** Sorry I took so long. Please don't kill me hehe. if the story is going to procede as I want it there will unfortunately have to be some kag/nar. Don't worry though naraku wil get whats coming to him in the end.

**ancient-relic:** Well I posted as soon as I could so here is your update. I hope this ties up some loose ends from the last chap.

**PalePanther:** Thanks for the cake haha. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chap. I'm glad you like the story so far. Hope I continue to please.

**Sesshy's princess Kagome:** Sorry this wasn't a very quick update. Hopefully you're still keeping up with the story and you'll forgive me.

**Incarnadyne Tears:** Here's you update enjoy.

**darkhanyou27:** Thanks much Here's is a new chap for you.

**BlueEyedNinja:** I know Kagome is so Different as Takai. Don't worry about Naraku, he'll get whats coming to him.

**1Tierra:**Sorry tierra this is another short chap. I figured it was better than nothing though.

**hentai18ancilla:**Now you will see what happens. Hope you enjoy.

**Yomachika:** Thank you for reading Sapphire I'm thrilled you like the story so much. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Thank you my lovely reviewers! without you this story would have gotten nowhere.

Disclaimer: If I owned inuyasha then Sesshoumaru would be locked in my basement with not a stitch of clothing waiting to do my bidding.

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

For the first time in years Sesshoumaru of the western lands was speechless. He could not seem to find his voice no matter how hard he tried. Swallowing a few times the Taiyoukai closed his eyes to gather his composure once more. He told himself that he was over reacting, that anyone could have told her.

"Rin, how do you know this?" His voice wavered slightly, signaling his unease. Sesshoumaru wanted to smack some sense into himself for letting this get to him so much.

"Rin just knows." The little girl answered very simply, as if simply knowing was something that happened to everyone. She looked at him strangely for a moment then continued. "Didn't Sesshoumaru-sama know?" Sesshoumaru answered quickly.

"Yes I did know." The young lord simply could not get over the fact that Rin seemed to know, without any outside help, who had taken the miko which brought up an interesting thought. He saw no reason not to ask this time. "Do you happen to know where the miko is at the moment Rin?" It seemed crazy that he was even considering asking the girl something she couldn't possibly know, but when she answered it left no doubt in his mind what she was.

"She is somewhere to the east." Rin's face was screwed up in concentration. "There is a big mountain in the distance. Rin thinks it is some sort of palace. Everything around it is dead." Sesshoumaru just stared for several long seconds.

"Rin…How long have you been able to divine answers like this?" Rin cocked her head to the side.

"Dee-vine?" The Taiyoukai let out an audible sigh.

"How long have you 'just known' the answers to things like this?" Rin looked at him confused.

"Rin has always been able to." Acting as if he hadn't heard what she had just told him, Sesshoumaru dismissed Rin. Now alone, he began narrowing down the somewhat vague description of the location of the miko. Sesshoumaru decided that trying to make sense of anything that had occurred in the last few hours was going to accomplish nothing.

* * *

Kagome wanted nothing more than to scream in utter boredom. There was nothing to do in the room where she was being kept. Even when she had been captured by Sesshoumaru 'Ice lord of the West' she had had Kamada to talk to every now and again. _"Kamada…I wonder how he is right now."_ She thought sullenly. Kagome absently noted that she seemed to day-dream about youkai a lot more than was healthy. Of course she'd have to be crazy not to notice how incredibly attractive many youkai were. Kamada was no exception to this rule.

Anyways, back to the issue at hand, Kagome's boredom. It wasn't as if she had her bag with her to keep her occupied with homework at the very least. No, Sesshoumaru didn't have the common decency to kidnap her backpack too. And that was how it always was it seemed. No youkai could ever be that perfect someone. Nope, every youkai that is even slightly attractive seems to be wrong in the head somehow. Now with Sesshoumaru Kagome was thankful that he had the personality of a stump. It would be just plain freaky if he was perfect in every way.

Kagome had to shake her head roughly to bring herself back to reality. That was the second time now that she had caught herself thinking about youkai romantically, Sesshoumaru in particular. It had to stop, NOW.

The miko paused for a moment to consider that maybe that was the reason why she had been placed in this room without anything to occupy her. It was to make her slowly go mad from boredom. The young girl merely shook her head and giggled at the thought. This **was** Naraku she was talking about. He didn't function like that.

* * *

It was hard for Inuyasha to not just go after Kagome when she seemed so close. However, he was beginning to think about what might happen if he did in fact try to take her back from Sesshoumaru as he wanted. In the miko's present state of mind, she might change on him when he challenged Sesshoumaru for her freedom since that would require them to fight. It was painfully clear that the two of them fighting was one of her triggers. The inu hanyou felt a weight settle on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo spoke quietly. It was clear that he was trying not to be intrusive on the, now official, pack leader.

"What is it runt?" He did not respond this way to be offensive, but if he had called the kit by his name the kid would sense Inuyasha's unease. Shippo burried his head into Inuyasha's chest, clearly exposing his neck.

"Do you think mama will be ok?" The hanyou's heart sunk to an all time low when he heard this. "_Great…Just great. The kit already imprinted Kagome as his new mother."_ A human mother caring for a full youkai pup was just asking for problems. To make matters worse, the kit was displaying affection toward him now. Meaning that he was beginning to see him as some type of family as well. Inuyasha's human side however, would not turn the little kitsune away as he should have.

"Don't worry about her runt. Kagome is built pretty tough for a human. If anyone could survive all this she can, so quit moanin' about it." He was harsh because it was his job to be. If Inuyasha didn't give the kid a thick skin this world would eat him whole. The pup was overly sensitive as it was due to his exposure to humans at such a young age. Although, humans weren't entirely to blame for the kit's behavior. Normally pups who lost their parents at that age got killed off shortly afterwards by hungry youkai. There were only a handful of exeptions to that rule. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha at first with anger for his callousness but then it melted into a look of upset understanding.

"She'll come back won't she?" Inuyasha sighed in mild annoyance.

"What makes ya think she won't runt?" Shippo smiled and hopped away from the hanyou and left him to his solitude once more.

* * *

Kagome sighed for the thousandth time in an hour. "_Ok I need to come up with something to do to entertain myself NOW! I'm about to go nuts here."_ The miko from the future began tapping her foot impatiently waiting for some sort of idea to hit her. All that could be heard was her foot making contact with the ground, making a faint tap, tapping sound.

Kagome looked down at her foot as she continued to tap it against the ground. Her eyes lit up with inspiration. She slowed her tapping foot to produce a rhythm. Kagome then began to hum softly to the beat her shoes provided. As she got more into the song she actually began singing. By the end of the song Kagome was dancing about the room, leaping and twirling to the melody in her head. As she slowed to a stop she opened blue eyes she hadn't realized she had closed and sighed. "_Well that felt good."_ Some of her boredom now alleviated she sat back down on her bed.

For the first time since she arrived at Naraku's castle she thought about her friends. "_I wonder how they're doing._" It was then that Kagome realized something that made her feel a little light headed. "_Inuyasha doesn't know I'm here._" Kagome knew that if Inuyasha found out that she wasn't in Sesshoumaru's custody he would be trying to find her. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Kagome began to seriously think about a way to escape. When her fingers brushed against an object in her pocket her eyes narrowed in confusion.

Pulling the small item from her pocket Kagome's eyes rounded and her mouth fell open in mute shock. The nearly completed Shikon no Tama rest in her open palm. "_What the hell?! When did this happen??"_ Kagome's mind was now reeling. "_Did I change and get the jewel back? If so why am I still here?_ The young miko paused at that thought. Why was she still here? If she had the jewel then Naraku must be dead right? With this in mind Kagome crept over to the door to the room she was being kept in. Taking a small breath she tested the door. To her surprise the door slid right open. Not really knowing why she was being so cautious since the dark hanyou was surely dead, Kagome tiptoed down the hall with a silent hope that she was finally free from captivity.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but it has been so long since I posted that I felt the need to give you guys something. 


	19. Secrets of Darkness and Divinity

A/N: Yes I'm still alive. I am happy to say that this story lives on. I finally have an idea of where this fic is headed...the problem is getting there lol. Anyway I'm hoping everyone likes this new chapter. I probably sat in front of the computer 6 or 7 times before it finally became something decent. Now on to review replies.

**ancient-relic: **Cool isn't it? Here's the new chapter hope you like it.

**Sesshysgirl89:** I'm glad you're still around. I promise you though, I won't quit posting on this fic...it just will be alot of time between posts sometimes. I have a better idea of where I'm going with the fic so when I do get time to sit down and write I will be able to give you something other than the lame excuse of 'writer's block'.

**bloodykazekitsune:** Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a long time. College can be a real bitch...

**DemonDeReves:** You'll get an idea of what Rin is in this chapter. I really wanna tell you whos side Kagura is on but it would ruin the story so I guess you'll just have to read. (lol I'm so evil) Hope you like the new chapter

**Yomachika:** Thanks for your input Amey. I know it takes time between posts but please bear with me ok? I'm glad you love the story so much

**Sesshy's princess Kagome:** Here's the new chapter for ya.

**-incessant embers-:** This is about as soon as I can get right now. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hope I continue to please.

**Shadowgal ANBU:** This is designed to be a very long story. Love stories should be long in my opinion. You will be learning more about why Kagome lost her grip on herself as the story progresses.

**sessysgurlapril13:** I'm glad you like the story. Here's more for you to enjoy .

**1Tierra:** It is my goal to make it so you won't know exactly when Takai will pop up. It's always great to hear from you. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Yeah I think we get the point by now. Inuyasha is not mine though I dearly wish it was.

If You Think You Know Me

* * *

**  
**

Kagome looked one way then another. She wanted to smack herself for the stupidity she had shown. The young miko had managed to get lost in the palace Naraku had brought her to. "_It just figures that this place would be impossible to navigate without a demonic sense of smell."_ She thought glumly. The compound was just as confusing as Sesshoumaru's palace.

As Kagome rounded the corner she yelped in shock when she clumsily ran into someone. Falling to the floor the miko's head whipped up to see who it was. Kagura looked down at her bemusedly. She seemed rather surprised to see the young miko there. The wind sorceress' expression changed quickly.

"Well I suppose I should be grateful you didn't make me go through the trouble of going all the way to your room miko." Kagome was more than a little confused at this point. "Come this way. Unless of course you enjoy being lost out here." Kagome jumped up and began to follow Kagura through the halls when a thought hit her.

"Hey who said I was lost?" Kagome was a little peeved now. Kagura of course didn't need to know that she had been inescapably lost.

"You did. Your expression said it quite clearly." Kagome's shoulders sagged a little at the reply. Kagome didn't say anything else, lest she say something silly again. The young miko followed Kagura through at least six identical hallways. Kagome was starting to go a little crosseyed when she realized something. "_Where in the world is Kagura taking me? And why am I just following her? Oh right because I'm hopelessly lost. Still…why is Kagura here? She never really seemed to like Naraku. If he's gone then she would have left right? I don't get it. I have the jewel so Naraku is dead…right?"_ Kagome's train of thought was interrupted when she ran into Kagura's back. The wind witch growled in irritation. "Do try to watch where you're going miko." Kagome flushed a light pink. Kagura turned around and slid open the door before her. Stepping to the side she motioned for Kagome to enter. Confused she did so, and the door promptly slid shut behind her.

Kagome peered about the room. It was pitch black so she couldn't make out much. The futuristic miko caught sight of a mass in the back of the room that was darker than the rest of the room. Carefully she made her way to it. To her it looked like the silhouette of a person. As she drew closer to the figure in the corner it shifted slightly. Kagome stifled a scream when two tiny pricks of red shone out in the darkness where its eyes should have been.

"Why Kagome, you seem surprised to see me." Wide eyed the miko shook her head in an attempt to calm down. As this was not working she tried taking a few breaths. Kagome then made an effort to speak. It was high pitched and stilted but it worked.

"W-W-What? I-I thought…I-I mean…Y-You were…How did…were dead…but not dead…then…how?" A dark chuckle stopped her from any more feeble attempts at speech.

"I fear I am unable to understand you broken words Kagome." The dark hanyou smirked as she scowled at him unaware of the color tinting her own cheeks. "Perhaps if you slowed down a small bit I may be able to make out what you are saying." Naraku was clearly amused with the miko's shock, though he was a little curious to find out why as he was obviously the one who brought her here. The fear in her scent vaporized quickly.

"Alright I want some answers buddy! Explain yourself! What are you up to? Is this your idea of a sick joke?!" The dark hanyou could not help himself, the girl's ire was highly amusing to him.

"Why I have no idea what you mean miko. Care to explain?" Kagome snapped her mouth shut. '_Is it possible that he doesn't know I have the jewel?_' The miko thought quickly for something that could make her so angry. She found something and clung to it.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Blue eyes blazing as she spoke, Kagome figured that was better than nothing. Naraku smirked at the girl before him.

"Kidnap you? My dear you had already been kidnapped by the time I got to you." The dark hanyou looked the girl over as something glinted in his eyes. Kagome flushed pink for a moment.

"Well…yeah I guess." Kagome shook her head hard. "You're kind of missing the point!" Naraku arched an eyebrow at the girl.

"Pray tell, what is your point Kagome?" Kagome scowled at the hanyou.

"I am so sick of getting snatched up by any youkai who feels like it! Just take me back to my friends!" Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Very well, I will take you back to your friends." Kagome started in mid rant at Naraku's quick agreement to let her go and eyed him suspiciously as he continued. "However, if you insist upon leaving I must ask you to leave the jewel here." The hanyou smirked as the miko paled. "That was, after all, our agreement. You will keep the jewel as long as you remain here. If you choose to leave however, I will take it back." Kagome stepped back in disbelief at the situation. '_He must have tricked my other half into agreeing to this. I have to find a way to get out of here with the jewel…I have to get back to Inuyasha._' Kagome closed her eyed in determination.

"Fine, I'll play along for now Naraku. I'll stay here." Naraku gave her an alluring look as he grinned at the miko.

"I knew that you would."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had left the palace late in the night, leaving Jaken and Kamada in charge of affairs while he was gone. The Taiyoukai had narrowed down his search to three palaces in the presence of a mountain in the east. Skimming along the skies on his mystic cloud, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think of Rin. The girl had divined the location of a woman she barely knew. '_A Divine Child? She possesses at least some celestial blood if nothing else_.' There was no other explanation for it. Humans did not just simply **know **where another human was with no prior knowledge.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts turned to Kagome. It was difficult for him to believe that her personality problem was something that could happen to anyone. It was clear to the Taiyoukai that there was another force at work. Her change in attitude and scent seemed to directly relate to how much purifying power she could exude. When the girls' scent turned flat and unchanging she seemed capable of producing more energy than the most powerful youkai. However, when she seemed capable of carrying conversation without the urge to kill someone, her power was weak at best.

The miko was an intriguing puzzle, one that Sesshoumaru felt was worthy of trying to piece together. The Taiyoukai then figured that that must be why he desired to retrieve the girl. She was a topic of great intrigue for him, and until he satisfied his curiosity he would not let her be. After all, there were not many things in the world that held his interest. This miko, Kagome, held a mysterious air of secrecy to her. The girl clearly held a great secret, and Sesshoumaru would know what that secret is.

* * *

A/N: Oh my I think this is one of the first times I ended a chapter without a horrid cliffy at the end lol. Yeah it's kinda short but hey it's an update. 

R&R it makes me smile a lot and you will too.


	20. A Death and an Assassin

A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever and I apologize. However as I have said many times, I will not abandon this story. This I can promise you. Now on to the review replies:

**cocoke5:** Thanks for the review. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm really trying hard to keep up with the story.

**Sesshy's princess Kagome: **I'm glad you're liking the story so much. As for the longer chapters, I really don't want you to have to wait any longer than you already do for a new chapter so 3 to 4 pages is pretty much the best I can do at the moment. I'll try for 5 or 6 pages on the next chapter though. Just because you've been a very loyal reviewer.

**LycanRed:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter. Hope I continue to please.

**Heaven for me .is loving you: **Thanks I'm happy you like the story. I'll update as fast as I can ok?

**DemonDeReves: **Glad you're still liking the story. Either way the personality problem will eventually have to be resolved right? I know I don't update regularly, but I won't quit on the story I promise. Of course I'm going to answer your questions You have good questions.

**Sakura Sama 101:** Well wait no more here is the next chapter. It was a long wait but it is here at last

**Inuluna Of The Moon: **Well it takes me a while because I get writer's block alot but once I get past it it doesn't take me very long to write. A couple of hours tops. -grins evilly- If I didn't put up cliffy's how would I keep you reading? -giggles-

**ancient-relic:** I agree Naraku needs to be shot. Unfortunate but there will be no Sesshou-Naraku one on one. There will be only one fight against Naraku. I don't much care for the fighting then a disappearing act afterwards. That always drove me nuts in the show.

**Kenshinlover911: **I will do my very best!

**DeathGodGirl: **Yup the idea of Kagome flipping out occured to me and I don't think anyone else has done it. Yeah the idea behind Kagome making herself look like a youkai was purely for practical purpose but she ends up looking cool in the process.

**Derek: **Thanks very much for reading the story. Most people that I tell about it don't read it. Kagome's problems are what I think would really happen if she was put through all that crap. -laughs-

Disclaimer: That's it I'm not putting this up any more! If you haven't figured out I don't own Inuyasha yet, you're messed up in the head!

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

Kagome had been trying to piece together how she had gotten into this situation for sometime. The miko from the future had deduced that her other side, for some reason, was cooperating with Naraku. Looking down to the jewel in her hand, Kagome noticed offhandedly that the stripes on her wrists had faded. Sighing in frustration, the miko plunked down on the floor of her room. "Ok, I'm getting bored…again."

* * *

'One palace down, two more to go,' Sesshoumaru counted off in his head. The Taiyoukai was still lost in thought as he searched. A faint calling in the distance caught his attention. Turning to see who had called out to him, Sesshoumaru spotted a young female inu youkai with long silver hair like his with silver eyes. "Mika?" Sesshoumaru stopped to allow the young youkai to catch up. "Mika, explain what you are doing here." Sesshoumaru was surprised, to say the least, at seeing Mika there. 

"I was out here because of a recent string of deaths that have occurred. I was investigating. I assumed you were here for the same thing." Mika offered a respectful bow as she explained. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I am out here because one of my acquisitions has been stolen." The Taiyoukai cocked his head to the side. "A string of deaths you say. Do you know what has caused it?" Mika shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't. All I know is that the deaths started when a new provincial lord in the area took up power." Sesshoumaru began placing together what the young inu had said.

"This lord…tell me where is his home located." Mika turned and pointed toward the mountains.

"The lord's castle is at the foot of the mountains." Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to leave. Mika rushed to his side quickly. "Where are you going?"

"I believe that the lord you seek is the one I am looking for, therefore, I shall accompany you there." Mika wasn't about to argue the extra help. If he was going to help, Mika wasn't about to refuse him.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed for the umpteenth time in an hour. Everyone was out of their mind with worry for Kagome's safety. Inuyasha separated himself from them hours ago and now rested in the branches of the Goshinboku. Everyone needed some space for a while and, they were all getting edgy and a little snippy from the strain of not have the one who bound them around. The hanyou's ears pricked up at the scent of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo approaching. 

"What is it?" he bit out. "I'm not going after her if that bastard is threatening her, you can forget it." Inuyasha would never allow Kagome to be hurt because of him. Sango sighed.

"That isn't why we have come, Inuyasha." Sango craned her head up so she could look at the hanyou as she spoke. "Surely there is something we could do for Kagome, you know, for when she returns." Inuyasha instantly understood what was going on. Shippo must be getting too distraught over Kagome's disappearance, so Sango wants to do something about it. Once again, the hanyou sighed, but before he could answer, he caught the scent of a youkai on the air. Jumping down out of the tree, Inuyasha drew the Testsuaiga.

"Alright show yourself. I am NOT in the mood for games." Sango turned, gripping her Hiraikotsu and training her eyes for any sign of movement. A cloaked figure stepped out of the foliage with his hands in plain sight showing he was unarmed. Reaching up, the stranger lowered the hood of his cloak to reveal Kamada.

"Master Inuyasha, I bare no ill will against you this day. Please lower your weapon and I will explain the reason for my presence." Inuyasha arched an eyebrow in suspicion, but lowered his sword anyway.

"Alright you got ten seconds." Kamada nodded in understanding.

"Very well, Inuyasha. To put it bluntly, Kagome is no longer in Lord Sesshoumaru's custody." Kamada put a hand up to silence the instant string of questioning as to her whereabouts. "She was forcibly taken from the western palace by a wind youkai." Sango gasped audibly at that.

"Inuyasha…Could it have been…Kagura?" Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Why come here and tell us?" Inuyasha demanded an answer. There didn't seem to be any reason for this youkai to just come tell them Kagome had been possibly abducted by Naraku. Something clicked in Miroku's head.

"Inuyasha, Kagome isn't in Sesshoumaru's custody anymore. We can go find her." Kamada looked relieved that one of them figured it out. Inuyasha however, narrowed his amber eyes.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Inuyasha was at the end of his tether, and Kamada talking in puzzles wasn't helping. Kamada sighed.

"She…makes quite a first impression on people." Kamada turned and left quickly before he said too much. Shippo was in a whole new world of worry now.

"Kagome was kidnapped by Kagura! Man, Sesshoumaru sucks at looking after people." Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker at the kit's comment.

"Yeah well, Naraku we can deal with. Come on guys. Now we can go after Kagome."

* * *

Mika pointed ahead as a fairly sizable palace came into view. Sesshoumaru did not turn to her, but acknowledged the gesture all the same. Sesshoumaru could smell Naraku's scent from here, barrier or not. Everything in the surrounding area was either dead or dying. Mika's silver eyes narrowed in confusion. 

"What in the name of the west caused such wide spread disease?" Instead of answering her Sesshoumaru offered another question.

"Mika, I assume since you are out and about your training has been completed?" Mika tore her eyes away from the horrible scene, but did not meet the Taiyoukai's eye.

"No… Not yet. I have one more mission to complete before I am finished. I must successfully infiltrate an enemy's defenses before I can truly say I have completed my training." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. After gathering his thoughts he looked Mika in the eye.

"Very well then, I will give you your mission. Infiltrate Naraku's castle and retrieve the young woman he holds captive. You must not be seen." Mika's eyes widened at the name, but she quickly schooled her features into an unreadable mask.

"Yes my lord. Might you have a description to speed the infiltration?" Sesshoumaru focused his attention on the castle in the distance before replying.

"Search for the scent of sandalwood and spring rain." With a respectful bow Mika began her descent.

* * *

Kagome paced about her room wracking her mind for a way to get away from Naraku while still holding onto the jewel. So far, she hadn't gotten anywhere. Sighing in renewed frustration, Kagome dropped down onto the bed with an audible thud. 

Hearing someone moving about the hallway outside her room, Kagome lightened her breathing to see if she could tell who it was. Hearing nothing, she thought for a moment that it may have been her imagination. Then the door slid open. There was too much light flooding into the room to tell who it was at first, until she noted, without any doubt, that the figure had very long silver hair. The figure moved into the room silently and shut the door, revealing, not Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru but, a female inu youkai whose back was currently to Kagome.

"Who are you?" Kagome all but whispered the question to the girl before her. She seemed quite young for a youkai, especially when the silver haired inu turned to her revealing a very young face.

"That is not important now. Sesshoumaru-sama sent me to retrieve you." Young as she may have looked the girls' voice resembled Sesshoumaru's in its coldness. So Sesshoumaru was bothering to get her out of this mess was he? At least now she didn't have to try and escape alone. Kagome nodded and stood.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." The youkai turned to Kagome and placed a finger to her lips in a sign for quiet. Kagome cocked her head to the side in question but, did not open her mouth again. She watched as the youkai pulled, what looked like, a huge needle out of her sleeve and crack the door open. Hearing someone passing through the hall, Kagome observed as the girl, with expert precision, flicked the needle through the crack in the door and heard the person outside drop to the floor. Opening the door all the way revealed Kagura on the floor with the needle in her neck. Throwing a hand over her mouth to stifle any sound of shock or surprise, Kagome followed the youkai girl through the dark twisting halls making sure to stay close so she wouldn't get lost.

Finally making to the exit Kagome began to speak only to have the silver haired youkai slap a hand over her mouth with a finger over her lips, more insistent than last time. Kagome barely had time to get angry at the continued silence until she noticed the faint twitching in the youkai's nose. Getting the idea that they weren't safe yet, Kagome nodded silently into her hand. The girl's hand dropped and she kneeled down in a familiar pose. Kagome quietly climbed onto the youkai's back and they took off into the night without a sound.

* * *

A/N: Yes Kagura is dead. She will stay dead and she is not coming back. I know that's harsh to any Kagura fans out there but, for the purposes of this story she's sort of a useless character. She fufilled her part in the story when she kidnapped Kagome. I know it was a sucky way to go, but thats how an assassin operates. Their victims die so fast you're not sure if it really happened or not. Yes Kagome got away with the jewel, and yes Naraku is gonna be pissed as hell when he finds out. No Sesshoumaru does not love Kagome yet. That's gonna take quite a bit of time.

R&R It makes me smile and you will too.


	21. The Path to Understanding

A/N: To those of you still reading this fic I apologize for the ridiculously long wait. My external hard drive, which had all of my fic info on it, crapped out on me and I've had to rebuild from the beginning. I honestly like the way this chapter turned out even though I had to rewrite it from the very beginning and it changed radically from the original. I don't mind though because I think it works better this way. Hopefully I still have an audience (Looks around hopeful that she will see at least a few fans remaining) now on to the review replies because a good fic can turn into a great one with your input.

**Kimster44:** Yes I am a crazy person too! So love me! lol Just kidding. I'm happy you enjoy my story.

**DeathGodGirl:** Yeah its..Naraku not much more to be said there. Sorry it took so long to update. I don't like to dissapoint my readers.

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome:** (Gets all shifty eyes) Of course I'm not an assassin hehe what would make you think that ehehe. Haha but seriously I'm not I just read a whole lot. So Sorry I've made you wait so long for another chapter. I hope that you find the wait worth it for this chapter.

**1Tierra: **I wouldn't really worry too much on keeping up here. Since my external hard drive died I haven't been able to do much writing. As for the new silver haired inu? You'll find out why Sesshy hasn't mated her. I hope you like the reason. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Katey98y: **Thank you very much. No voting is over, but you wont be disapointed lol.

**LadySafire: **As you wish my lady. Another chapter for your enjoyment.

**tatewaki2000: **Haha I'm glad you like Evil Kagome. Unfortunately there's no evil Kagome in this chapy. I can't be having her pop up in every chapter or the idea gets stale. Oooo I want to use her all the time tho. Haha Kagome with a machine gun Oo the feudal era would never survive rofl.

* * *

If You Think You Know Me

The air was cold against Kagome's face as it whipped past her. The strange youkai girl that carried the miko moved at amazing speed. Kagome, sadly, was not the type of person to remain silent. Tapping the shoulder of the silver haired stranger, Kagome waited for a response. She received it in the form of the young youkai turning to her with an irritated look that clearly said '_what?_' Kagome flinched slightly at the cold stare, but motioned to her mouth in askance to speak. Kagome felt rather than heard the growl emanating from the youkai's chest.

"If you must…Do try to keep it minimal though I am trying to concentrate." The silver haired girl sounded acutely frustrated and from Kagome's spot on the girl's back she could clearly see that the girl's nose would twitch once and a while, testing the air.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked curiously, not dissuaded from the girl's harsh attitude. Kagome was certain she heard the girl mutter into the wind something about humans before she replied in a tone that clearly stated that the miko was annoying her greatly.

"If I tell you will you keep quiet?" Kagome's expression turned to one of hurt before she brightened up at getting the girl to talk…even if it was done grudgingly. She made a sound of ascent and waited intently for the youkai's reply. With an irritated growl she did so.

"I am searching for Sesshoumaru-sama…he is not one of the easiest people to find." Kagome made a sympathetic sound before she began to look around her. '_Pfft…As if she would find him. He's not just going to be in plain sight somewhere.'_ The youkai girl felt the miko cease her shifting on her back as her grey-blue eyes sat transfixed towards a thick patch of forest off to the right.

"Is that him down there?" Kagome received an incredulous stare for her question, but the silver haired youkai turned to where the miko was looking and after a humoring sniff in the general direction, she abruptly stopped her forward motion causing Kagome to pitch forward into her back. "Give a warning next time…" After testing the air a few more times she dared not even look back at the miko she carried. The youkai began to understand why Sesshoumaru desired to have this girl back in his possession…she must be powerful. Without saying a word to her she began her descent. Upon landing the miko slid off of her back without having to be told.

"Mika." Mika looked up at her lord and kneeled before him.

"Mission complete." Even with her head bowed Mika could hear his approach. He stopped a mere foot away before replying.

"Then your training is complete. You are to return home." Kagome watched in surprise as Sesshoumaru reached forward and placed his clawed hand on the girl's bowed head. Said girl raised her head with a hopeful look.

"Truly?" Sesshoumaru gave the barest of nods.

"Yes." A small smile graced Mika's lips as a contented growl resonated in her chest. She stood when Sesshoumaru moved away, gave a quick bow and turned to leave. "Don't break anything…" There was almost a trace of fondness in his voice and something that looked like a smile in his eyes when Mika flushed pink before taking to the skies. Kagome watched after her curiously, but turned towards the Taiyoukai when she heard a derisive huff come from his direction. "Always in a hurry…" he commented to no one in particular. Kagome took one look at Sesshoumaru then to the skies where Mika had flown off before voicing her curiosity.

"Who was that?" Sesshoumaru arched a thin brow at her silently asking '_You can't be serious…_' When neither made a move Sesshoumaru strode past the miko heading back towards the western palace at a leisurely pace as he tossed an answer over his shoulder.

"That was my first born." Kagome had assumed he wasn't going to answer her question and had fallen into step behind the youkai lord. She missed a step as she froze in place at his answer.

"HUH?!"

Inuyasha huffed in agitation. Sure they were on the road to recovering their lost miko, but that didn't make it any easier to find Naraku. It was like trying to find a 'needle in a haystack' to quote the beloved girl from the future. Sango and Miroku exchanged saddened glances at Inuyasha's fouling mood, but before they could offer any words of comfort Miroku's face turned grave as he gazed off to the skies. Inuyasha paused and looked off in the same direction. In a brief flash of light and a gust of wind an attractive silver haired youkai girl sat crouched on a log to their right.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I thought you had been sealed away." Inuyasha visibly blanched at her questions as he seemingly recognized the girl before them.

"Mika?!?!" Inuyasha choked "What the hell are you doing here?!" Her questions finally sunk in and he huffed. "Obviously I'm not anymore." Mika tucked a few errant strands of hair behind a perfectly pointed ear before replying.

"Yes clearly…As to me being here I have completed my training. Why wouldn't I be here?" The others looked on, too perplexed to speak. Before Inuyasha could react, Mika leaned forward and took a small tentative sniff. "How do you know her?" The hanyou looked taken back by the question.

"Kagome? You know where she is?" Mika cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Hmm, a strange name for a strange girl…Yes, I just retrieved her for Sesshoumaru-sama." The young youkai stated proudly. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Damnit!! We were so close!" Mika sighed confusion clear in her eyes.

"Listen I don't have time to waste. I've been ordered to return home, so if you'll excuse me." With that Mika took to the skies once more. Inuyasha swore, growled, snarled, and did anything else he could think of to display his anger and frustration. Taking a few calming breaths, Inuyasha froze in place. Breathing in deeply again, he whipped around to face southeast. Miroku felt it best to question his friend about the odd youkai later as Inuyasha seemed quite transfixed on something at the moment.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" The hanyou glanced over at the monk looking quite astonished.

"It's Naraku. I can smell him." Sango looked shocked.

"You mean...just like that? You just suddenly could pick up his scent?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Yeah. I know what you guys are thinking. This could be a trap, but…there might not be another chance like this." The Inu tachi thought hard about this abrupt change in events. Sango gazed southeast with a contemplative look on her soft features. '_Naraku has always been so careful to mask his presence while he sits back to plan his next attack…what could have changed?_'

Kagome couldn't stop staring at Sesshoumaru's back. To say the least, the Taiyoukai was becoming irritated with her constant attention. They had taken flight on Sesshoumaru's mystic cloud when it became apparent that the miko was unable to walk properly. The girl had been opening and closing her mouth for sometime now and it was beginning to grate on his last blessed piece of control.

"You are a human, not a catfish. If you have something to say just be quick about it, don't sit behind me gawking it isn't becoming of a woman." Kagome's mouth instantly snapped shut. Before she took a few breaths to try and speak.

"Well what did you expect?! I mean, you don't exactly envision someone who has tried to kill you in the past as a father…I'm just…stunned I guess." Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder with the same blank mask as always, though Kagome got the impression that he was confused.

"Why is that so difficult accept? It is necessary for me to have an heir should something happen to me. Why is the news that I do indeed have offspring so stunning?" Kagome noted that he sort of sounded offended. Kagome shook her head.

"I guess it's because I never really saw you as a ruler. So of course it sounds obvious that you would have kids when you put it that way, but think about it. I didn't know you were a lord of lands when I first met you…and you tend to view people initially through your first impression of them. All I knew at the time was that you were trying to kill me. And for some estranged reason you couldn't stand humans at all." Sesshoumaru merely turned his back to look ahead at the miko's explanation. Kagome put her finger to her chin in thought. "So how many do you have if you don't mind my asking?" She was almost certain she heard him sigh into the wind. Surprisingly he decided to answer.

"Two." Kagome nodded and smiled ever so slightly.

"I see. So that's Mika and…is your other child a boy or a girl? What's their name?" This time Kagome did hear a growl resonating from the Taiyoukai.

"This is the last question I'll permit…Kagome." Under normal circumstances Sesshoumaru wouldn't bother using a human's name, but she seemed to be more easily persuaded to do as he ordered if he did. He saw her sigh and nod out of the corner of his eye. "My second pup was a boy and he was named Masaya." Kagome rested her chin in her hand as she processed her latest discovery.

"So…Mika and Masaya…You know I can't believe I didn't see it when I met Mika. She looks so much like you. So, how much younger is Masaya? ...Oops sorry I forgot no more questions." Kagome flushed lightly, smiling sheepishly. Sesshoumaru turned to look at the miko once more.

"Why do my pups fascinate you so?" Kagome shrugged slightly. The Taiyoukai narrowed his golden eyes. "I have answered your questions. It is only good manners to answer mine in kind." Kagome giggled at that.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I guess I'm curious because it's a new discovery for me. I won't understand anything if I don't ask, so I ask when I want to understand more about something. Right now I want to understand more about your…pups." Sesshoumaru thought about her words carefully. It was true that if you did not have a willingness to learn you would never comprehend anything in this world. It was odd hearing a human girl of 18 years speak of things that took many youkai at least 40 years to realize.

"Masaya is about two hours younger." Kagome smiled widely.

"Really? Twins?" Sesshoumaru was once again baffled by the presence of knowledge this girl had on so many subjects and at the same time her lack of knowledge all at once.

"How is it you understand the concept of a litter and yet at the same time are almost completely ignorant of the customs and ideas of youkai?" The miko looked a bit surprised by the question before she recovered enough to speak.

"Well…I don't know how things work here but multiple births are fairly common where I'm from. Humans have…err, litters… quite often. I heard of one woman that had seven once. I thought it was a miracle she survived labor for so long." Kagome probably would have continued her little discussion, but the western palace looming into her view presented a little problem for her. "Umm…Sesshoumaru? I know I'm sort of a prisoner here and all…but I don't really want to cause any trouble for you. It probably is out of line for me to ask you for anything but I think this is justified." Sesshoumaru waited for her to continue wondering exactly what was on this perplexing females mind. "Umm…Would it be too much to ask for something to occupy my time with? I imagine the last thing you want to deal with is a human with purifying powers who's gone completely nutters. Sitting in stark rooms with nothing to do is starting to drive me a little further towards going completely crazy." Sesshoumaru turned away from the miko once again before replying.

"I will see what can be done. I won't have you wrecking my home." Kagome smiled in relief.

"Oh! And one more thing." Sesshoumaru shot her a glare out of the corner of his eye that clearly said '_Don't get greedy_' Kagome brushed it off as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the nearly completed Shikon no Tama. "We're gonna need a safe place to put this thing seeing as how Naraku is gonna be super pissed when he finds out I left with it." For the first time in centuries, Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai of the West, was struck dumb speechless.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Kagome escaped with Naraku's fragment of the jewel! Take that Naraku!! Please tell me what you think. I know I've put a lot of OCs in this fic, but I believe I said it many chapters ago that it just wouldn't make any sense to not have a lot more youkai since Sesshoumaru does have to have a military and such. And ...yeah That is the number one reason why Mika isn't Sesshy's mate for those who were wondering lol. 

R&R It makes me smile a lot and you will too.


	22. An Act of Mercy

A/N: I know it's been a very long time since I last posted, but I have been without internet for about as long as I have been absent. I'm currently in the middle of moving out of my house and into an apartment, but I should have a working net connection soon.

To all of you who have reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how encouraging it was finally getting back online to find an inbox full of positive feedback! Hugs, Cookies, and Kisses form me, and also a new chapter.

* * *

Alright yes, Sesshoumaru would admit that it was not the first time he had been speechless. In fact, it seemed to be happening quite a bit recently. However, he knew just as well as the girl that something would indeed have to be done about the near complete gem resting in her palm.

"So umm...Why don't I hold onto it and you just sort of...I don't know...tighten security or something. At least for now. Until we can come up with something more permanent." The Taiyoukai gave the young miko a measuring look before responding.

"I think not." Kagome inflated with irritation at the flat response.

"Well I don't hear any plans coming from you smart guy!" A low threatening rumble escaped the silver haired inu youkai and Kagome jumped in surprise.

"You will not raise your voice to me again girl, understand?" Kagome huffed, but didn't speak, defiance clear in her eyes. "You will leave that offending object with the others you travel with." The defiance in her blue eyes shifted almost instantly to barely contained hope.

"I get to see them? Really?" Sesshoumaru gave a derisive sigh.

"Only long enough to dispose of that jewel you carry." Kagome clapped her hands together as happiness overtook her countenance.

"Good enough for me!" Sesshoumaru began to take note of the emotions rolling about behind his unshakeable mask of indifference, and started to see what seemed to be overtaking both his captain and general. The girl's happiness was infectious. He found it had slightly pleased him that he had brought a smile to her face. What unsettled him the most about this was the fact that she did not seem aware of the affect she had upon others.

* * *

Not long after Mika had departed Inuyasha whipped around and looked to the sky in shock. Sango placed Shippo on Kilala's back believing a youkai was nearby, so it came as a very happy surprise when he breathed out what he had detected.

"Ka-Kagome..." Shippo gasped and leapt from Kilala's back and onto the hanyou's shoulder looking wildly about the skyline his nose twitching furiously searching for his surrogate mother. Miroku was the first to spot them and pointed.

"Look there. Sesshoumaru is with her." Sango moved close to the monk, her eyes straining to catch a glimpse of her sister. The taijiya's breath caught when she realized that they were headed for them, not simply passing by.

The cloud the wayward miko was riding on stopped several meters above the Inu-tachi, and she crawled to the edge of the cloud hearing a cacophony of relieved sounds from her friends.

"Hi guys." Sango sighed in relief at the sight of Kagome completely unharmed. What was more, she seemed to be in the right side of her mind as well.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Miroku called up to his dearest friend concern coloring his voice.

"I'm alright Miroku, more than alright actually. Unfortunately I can't stick around, but I needed you to hold onto something for me while I'm gone." Inuyasha's silver brows drew together in confusion. '_what could she possibly have to leave with us? I would have figured she'd bend Sesshoumaru's ear until she got her way...at least that's what she does with us._'

"Anything that I can do for you Kagome, I'd be glad to help." The sunny miko beamed happily down at her friends as she tossed the jewel to an utterly gobsmacked monk. "...Well...This certainly explains why Inuyasha could pick up Naraku's scent just now..." Kagome rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Yeah it's kind of a long story, and not one I'll be able to tell you right now as my time is a little short." Shippo, who had been quiet through the whole exchange suddenly addressed the Taiyoukai with suppressed desperation in his small voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...Please don't take Kagome away!" Sesshoumaru arched a single brow at the kit, but said nothing. "Don't take my mama away! Please!" At this the silver haired youkai turned to face Shippo, who was fighting back tears of grief and frustration.

"You call this human your mother kit?" Shippo was trembling with effort not to cry, but nodded his head. "I cannot comply pup. This woman is a danger to herself and everything around her. I'll not have her running free to do as she pleases." At the Taiyoukai's response, the young kitsune let out a despairing, animalistic noise that tore right through Kagome's heart.

"Then...Th-then...Let me go with you!" Shouts of shock and disbelief at Shippo's request rang through the group almost as soon as the words had left his lips. The red headed pup didn't stop however. "Please! If she can't stay here then let me go with her. I know there isn't much someone like me can do, but I'd repay you somehow!" Sesshoumaru's ice cold gaze turned contemplative for a moment.

"You are willing to work for a place within my walls kit?" Shippo's whole body shook, but he nodded yes, willing to do anything so he wouldn't be separated from his mother. "Give your name kit."

"M-My name is Shippo, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Come then Shippo, I'll not waste another moment. Move quickly kit, I have much to do and time waits for no one." Shippo scrambled to comply not wanting to anger the Taiyoukai. He leapt from Inuyasha'a shoulder to a nearby tree limb, and from there onto the white cloud, and then he shot straight into Kagome's awaiting arms. The miko waved goodbye to her friends sadly as the cloud ascended once again, and she turned concerned blue eyes to her adopted son. She smoothed down his hair as he trembled in her arms, and Kagome began making soothing noises to calm the distressed kitsune. The blue eyed miko worried what Sesshoumaru had in mind for the terms of Shippo's stay, but she couldn't help but think that the Taiyoukai had been very compassionate in his own icy way towards the kit's plight. Coming out of her thoughts briefly Kagome noticed Shippo had fallen asleep curled up in her lap.

"Will he be allowed to stay in the room with me Sesshoumaru?" Turning to look out of the corner of his eye Sesshoumaru's gaze fell on the prone form of the kitsune in the miko's arms.

"For tonight that is fine. However, he will receive more suitable chambers tomorrow." The Taiyoukai's voice was all business, and brooked no room for argument on the matter, but that had never stopped Kagome before.

"But...why? What's wrong with him staying with me?" Kagome heard a long exhalation of breath before he responded.

"This may be difficult for you to grasp, but the kit, judging from his size and scent, is roughly fifteen years of age. While a certain level of attachment to the one he perceives as his parent is normal for a kitsune, if he continues to hide in your arms he will never become independent of you." Kagome was flabbergasted.

"Shippo is fifteen? I would have guessed him to be eight or nine tops!" Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment.

"As far as my understanding goes... humans grow anomalously fast, and expire just as quickly. You will not survive long enough to see this kit mature fully. Your body will give out before you even see him reach what you humans call his teenaged years. He must be willing to detach himself from you before that time comes... Understand?" Kagome's shoulder sagged with the weight of this new revelation.

"...So...When I'm eighty years old Shippo will still be a preteen?" It never occurred to Kagome why most youkai looked down on humans, but it was so clear to her now. A human life was no more than a passing wind to your average youkai. Kagome could now easily see the reason behind Sesshoumaru's easy acceptance of Shippo, and the realization shocked her far more than anything else in the Sengoku Jidai to date. It was an act of mercy on a young and naïve mind.

* * *

Nothing could hide the betrayal Inuyasha was feeling. Shippo was young certainly, but he was still the only full blooded youkai who did not look down on him for being a hanyou. However it seemed that the kit's loyalty was to Kagome, not to him. Inuyasha felt himself worrying that his other companions may abandon him in the same way that the kitsune did.

Heaven knew that Sango could choose to walk away at any time to try and retrieve Kagome herself, and Inuyasha knew...that he would not stop her. If Sango left, then Miroku was sure to follow, and that thought left the hanyou feeling vulnerable.

Miroku, being ever observant, noticed the hanyou closing in on himself.

"Inuyasha, what do you think we should do? If we go after Naraku now we'd only be bringing the jewel right back to him. I suggest that we wait and see how Naraku responds to this development." Inuyasha fixed the monk with a hard measuring look, as if gauging his intent. This scrutiny lasted several moments before the hanyou finally responded.

"We'll wait here and see what happens." Was all he said in response. Sango simply sighed in response to the exchange. The taijiya seated herself and leaned against Kilala's side still faced in the direction Kagome had left.

* * *

Kagome lay on the small futon in her bedroom prison with Shippo curled up against her chest. It was getting late, but she amused herself by humming quietly to the kit. A slight shuffling noise outside the door signaled that her night guard had arrived. Thankful for the reprieve from the ice queen Hatsuko, who had been standing guard since she had been confined hours earlier, Kagome gently removed herself from bed to take a peek to identify her night guard. A small smile crept over the miko's face when she spied familiar tan features.

"Good evening Okubo." Okubo turned minutely to make eye contact with the young girl and gave a soft nod. Kagome looked up at him through her thick lashes as she spoke quietly. "I hope no one got hurt when Kagura attacked." The earth youkai shook his head in the negative and Kagome sighed in relief. "That's good, I was a little worried." Okubo simply quirked a brow at the human girl before the corners of his mouth turned upward ever so slightly. A thought crossed the girl and decided to ask for information on her new terms of residence. "So, have any new orders concerning me been passed?" The earth youkai turned and gently pulled Kagome's hand through the crack in the door, and began drawing out his words on her palm.

"_Limited roam under surveillance._" A small smile crept over Kagome's lips and her blue eyes glittered in the dimness of the hall.

"So I get to wander a bit? That's great! I have been kinda curious about this place, and I don't mind being under watch if it's you or Kamada." The distressed whimpering escaping Shippo signaled Kagome that it was time to get back to bed. "Well, Shippo's getting restless so I guess I'll talk to you later Okubo." Okubo nodded and released her hand, stealing a curious look at the young kitsune curled up on the futon. Sesshoumaru-sama had mentioned a new recruit had arrived for trainning, the earth youkai simply hadn't expected the kit to answer to this miko as a mother.


End file.
